The Power of Three Reborn
by supernaturalhel
Summary: The Power of three is reborn in Piper and Paiges children. Magic is a family secret, and its not the only one. Please read and review. Edited
1. The Begining

Dominic confronted his Aunt. He had been raised on the legend of the charmed ones, he had such high expectations, and here his Aunt was; a disgrace to the name. She backed up against the wall, fear etched on her face.

"Come on witch," Dominic spat at her, "Use your precious power to save yourself. Use the power that you used against my mother!"

Dominic formed an energy ball in his hand, and began tossing it from one hand to the other.

The witch resolutely shook her head, "I'll never use those powers again."

Dominic laughed, "You make getting revenge no fun at all!" He hurtled the glowing ball of energy at his Aunt and watched her burn. Her face contorted in pain and sadness, a last tear traced its way down her cheek.

Dominic shook his head, unsatisfied. He was expecting a fight, expecting a challenge. It had been more of a challenge to find the bitch after she had stopped using magic, fell of the radar. It had taken almost four years to discover which stone she was hiding under.

He was hoping for a more satisfactory fight from his other Aunt, Piper. It hadn't taken much to find her, still at the manor where she had grown up with the sister she had murdered, the last act of magic she had performed.

Dominic looked down at the dead witch at his feet, he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Bye Bye Aunt Paige," He whispered as flames appeared at his feet, enveloping him, Dominic disappeared.

Something was wrong, there was a new evil brewing, she felt it in her bones. Her intuition was never wrong, and Piper knew to listen to it, it was the only aspect of her supernatural abilities that she hadn't turned her back on, she couldn't turn her back on.

Piper fought the urge to run up the stairs and unlock the attic door. She couldn't even if she wanted to, the door was locked, and Paige had taken the key. She knew she could always blow the door open, but she hadn't used her powers for fifteen years, and she wasn't about to start using them just because she had the jitters.

She walked through to the kitchen and threw together some ingredients. It was a reminder of her old potion making days, but these ingredients wouldn't put a hole in a demon, but they would taste great after being cooked for half an hour in a hot oven. Cooking made Piper feel easier, keeping her hands busy. It saved her from having itchy fingers.

Dominic flamed into the manor, he loved how the flames licked at him, but never burnt, they comforted him in an embrace so intimate. He had never been held by anything that gave him so much comfort. He liked to think his mother would have had a warm embrace, but it was something he would never know, she had been brutally murdered when he was young, the sisters had taken away both his parents and left him an orphan. Revenge wasn't something he wanted, it was something he needed, something he craved for, to watch the all powerful charmed ones burn, to end the Warren line, and kill his parents murderers.

He glanced round the manor. He had seen it before, through the seers eyes, but he had never been here. He could almost feel the power of the nexus at his feet. He felt connected to this place, he felt it call to the place inside himself which he reserved for his mother.

He heard movement in the kitchen, the clatter of pots and pans. He moved towards the sound, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, he watched his Aunt dance around the kitchen, gathering herbs. He froze, had she known he was coming? Had that witch warned her somehow? Was she making one of her infamous potions to vanquish him? He felt his stomach lurch, it was an interesting development, he had not felt fear before.

He cursed himself for not doing his homework more thoroughly, he had discovered that his Aunts had turned their backs on magic, and just assumed it to be the case, but now here was his Aunt mixing up a vanquishing potion. For him. He knew she must never be able to finish that potion and stepped into the kitchen.

Piper whirled around as she heard the footsteps on the floor. She watched the young man walk into the room. He stole the breath from Pipers lips as he held eye contact. Piper was taken back years to when she last saw those eyes, when she had last used her magic. She remembered looking into her sisters eyes as she and Paige chanted, as she and Paige used their magic to destroy Phoebe and Cole. She had used her magic to kill her own sister.

Tears stung Pipers eyes as she tore her gaze from her sisters eyes, she tried to focus on other details of the man in front of her, but at every turn she was haunted by a memory of her sister or Cole.

"Dominic!" Piper whispered, resisting the urge to regurgitate.

"So you remember me then Aunt?" Dominic smirked.

"What do you want?" Piper asked, struggling to keep the inner turmoil out of her voice.

"I want my revenge." Dominic said, producing a ball of electric blue and white energy, he held it up so Piper could clearly see.

Piper raised her chin, determined not to show fear, "Do it." She told him, "Kill me and finish this."

"I'm disappointed." He scowled, "After the stories I was raised on, I expected much more of a fight."

"Sorry to disappoint, but we don't use our powers anymore."

"You think your refusal to fight will save you? You think I wont use my powers against a witch who wont defend herself? That wont save you Aunt, just ask Paige."

Piper flinched at the mention of her younger sister, as she realised what he meant.

"No!" she whispered, fresh tears forming behind her dark eyes.

"Yes!" Dominic grinned, malice pouring from him in waves, "You are the last of the charmed ones, the last of the Warren witches. The line dies with you!"

Dominic hurled the energy ball towards his Aunt, and watched as she screamed, clawing at her burning flesh. Finally her screams subsided, as her last breath escaped her lips. Dominic sneered, his mission was complete, it was a huge anti climax, after all these years of preparing for the big fight, it was the easiest kill he had ever completed.

He took a last glance at the burnt remains of his Aunt as he flamed out, returning to the underworld to spread the good news.

Ding Dong the bitches were dead.

Pia Matthews sat on the damp grass, not caring about the grass stains which were going to tarnish her clothing. She caressed the marble slate in front of her, tracing the chiselled words with her fingertips.

Paige Matthews

02/08/1977 - 23/07/2017

Beloved Mother, Sister and Friend.

May She Rest in Peace.

A tear worked its way down her cheek and fell onto the ground. It had been nearly a month since her mother and Aunt had been stolen away so viciously, and it had torn her world apart. She hadn't been able to go back to the apartment since she had stumbled across her own mothers body, scorched and lifeless. She had stayed at first with a foster family, but it had been decided that she would go and live with her older cousins in the manor.

The very thought of living in the manor made her queasy, her Aunt had been found dead there, it didn't strike Pia as a very safe place to be, but the police had sworn they would do everything in their power to hunt down the killer, and that he would be a very foolish man indeed to return to the scene of the crime.

And then there was Wyatt.

Wyatt had practically demanded that she should go and live with him and Chris; he had been almost offended at the thought of a strange family taking her in, when he could help. She knew he was only trying to help, he was trying to keep the family together through this crisis, but Pia didn't want to go to the manor, she simply wasn't ready for it.

The manor had hardly changed throughout her lifetime. It was a comforting constant, the television got bigger, and Aunt Piper had finally conceded to buy computers for Wyatt and Chris, but everything else remained the same, down to the photographs of her mum when she was younger. Pia didn't think she was ready to go back there, with memories of her Aunt and her mom at every turn.

Throughout the trauma of losing his own mother and Pia's, Wyatt had remained strong and solid. He had been the first to think about calling the police, and organised both of the funerals. Pia didn't know what she would have done without him, without the calming effect he had on her. She and Chris were both emotional wrecks, but Wyatt remained strong. Pia didn't remember seeing him cry at his own mothers funeral, he just held onto her and Chris so tightly as they wept their silent tears.

Pia wiped away the tears from her cheeks, running her fingers through her light brown hair, she whispered a silent prayer to her mom and turned to the grave next to her mothers.

Piper Halliwell

07/08/1973- 23/07/2017

Beloved Mother, Sister and Friend

May She Rest In Peace.

She watched her two cousins replacing the dried old flowers with a fresh bunch, Chris leaned forward and touched the cold stone, searching for the comfort he had lost. Wyatt put his hand on the younger mans shoulder, and the two hugged, Chris spilling tears down his brothers back.

Wyatt turned to Pia, "Ready?"

Pia nodded, picking up her bag, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Chris put one arm around his younger cousin, and Wyatt mirrored him, Pia felt safer than she had in weeks, sandwiched between her two cousins. They made their way toward Wyatt's car.

Chris turned on his side, hugging the duvet around him. He couldn't get comfortable. He pressed the button on his alarm clock, lighting up the display. He groaned as he realised that it was close to four in the morning.

He sat up, pushing the heavy duvet away, kicking his legs over the side of his bed, he wiped sleep from his eyes and decided to go down and get some warm milk.

He remembered his childhood, how, every night, his mom would make warm milk and let them have a chunky cookie before bed, how she claimed that the warm milk would help them sleep. He smiled at the memory and headed downstairs.

As he reached the kitchen, he noticed that the light was still on. He edged into the kitchen and saw Wyatt sitting at the breakfast bar, his head buried under his arms, he was sobbing. Chris was startled at the sight of his older brother so vulnerable; he had never seen his brother crying before. He wondered whether he should go back to bed and pretend that he hadn't seen, he knew Wyatt wouldn't like Chris seeing him like this, but Chris took a stool next to his big brother, and put his arm round him.

Wyatt stiffened at the contact, whipping his head around to see who had witnessed this embarrassing spectacle. As he looked into his younger brothers warm brown eyes, he couldn't prevent another tear escaping, as Chris pulled Wyatt into a hug.

The two boys held each other, neither of them saying a word.

Pia threw the contents of her bag onto the bed and spread them over the covers, searching for something clean to wear that day. As she looked them over she realised that she would have to return to the apartment soon, collect the rest of her clothes. If she was living here now, she would need the rest of her things. And at this rate, she would be living in her pyjamas.

A bottle caught her eye; she picked it up and fell back onto the bed, crumpling the clothes underneath her.

Her moms perfume.

She lifted the lid and breathed in the scent, it took her back to her childhood, before hormones and affected her attitude, when she would run up to her mom and hug her so tight that she would sometimes choke on her moms' hair. She laughed at the memory. As the laugh fled her mouth, an immediate sense of guilt replaced it. Her mom was dead, and here she was laughing.

She took the bottle and hid it out of sight in a drawer, turning her attention back to the clothes laid out on her bed. There wasn't much to choose from, and she knew she would have to return to the apartment today.

Wyatt knocked on the door, "Everything ok?" He asked. Pia noticed that dark circles framed his bloodshot eyes.

"Better than you, by the looks of it." She said, throwing a pair of jeans into the washing pile, "Did you actually get any sleep last night?" Pia asked.

Wyatt looked shocked, and faintly guilty as if he had been caught out. He took a glimpse into the mirror on the dresser table and was stunned by what he saw.

"No, not really" He admitted. "But I wasn't the one spending the night in a strange house."

Pia shrugged, "It's not really strange, I practically grew up here too you know."

Wyatt nodded. "Well can I get you anything?" He asked motioning to the items on the bed, "That doesn't seem like a lot; I thought fifteen year old girls were supposed to have tons of stuff!"

Pia frowned, "Yeah, I need to go back and get some more things," Pia said, "The foster family didn't do a great job of packing."

"Well if you like, Chris and I can come with you, help you get all of your things."

"Thanks Wyatt," Pia moved to hug him, "I don't know what I'd have done without you guys this past month."

Pia hesitated outside the door to the apartment. She flashed back to the image of her mothers dead body, burnt, terror apparent on her face. She couldn't go in the apartment.

A warm hand rested on Pia's shoulder and she looked back at Chris.

"If you're not ready," He said, "You don't have to do this."

Pia took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She stood in the doorway for a beat before she moved into the apartment, taken aback by the memories of her mother which haunted her in every corner. Her eyes moved around the room and finally came to rest where she had found the body. She stared, eyes fixed to the spot, as if she could still see her mom.

Chris put his arm round her, hugging her.

"Me and Chris can get your things, you don't have to be here," Wyatt offered. Pia shook her head determined to get through this. She headed for her bedroom, grabbing a bag. She opened her wardrobe and started flinging clothes onto her bed. She didn't care if they got creases; she didn't want to have to be in this apartment a second longer than she had to be.

Wyatt moved into his Aunts bedroom, everything was untouched, just the way Aunt Paige had left it. He knew her things would have to be packed up, but that was a hurdle for another day. Getting Pia inside the apartment would do for now.

As he turned to leave the room, something caught his eye, on the back of the door, a key was hanging. Curious, he removed the key and looked at it. It seemed familiar somehow. The keys grip was in the form of three interlocking ovals inside a larger circle, he had seen this design somewhere before. He looked around the room for the lock, but couldn't see anything. Wyatt left the room, the key still in his hand.

With Pia unpacking her clothes, making her new room more homely, Wyatt began walking round the manor, starting at the bottom going up, looking for the partner lock for this key.

He knew he had seen a lock with this symbol before, and he was convinced it had been somewhere in the manor. He moved from one lock to the next, studying the patterns and then trying the key to see if it fit. He tried to think back, to when he had seen the symbol, hoping his memory would yield some information which would help, but the memory was vague and distant, confused. He had obviously been very young, he could remember bright lights, shouting, he saw the symbol and then… he couldn't remember.

Frustrated, his search for the lock took him upstairs, he avoided Pia's room, he imagined she would be pissed at him if she realised he had taken something form her moms room. He paused at the bottom of the stairs up to the attic. He had almost walked past, disregarded it automatically because he had never been up there, he had never been inside the room. The door had not been opened since he could remember.

He tentatively took his first steps up the stairs. Turning the corner, he looked at the door, shut solid, and locked. He moved closer to get a better look at the lock. It was old, and caked in dust, he wiped it down with his t shirt and stood back when he saw the pattern. He looked down at the key in his hand and matched the key with the lock. It was the same symbol, the same interconnecting ovals within a larger circle.

He slid the key into the lock and turned it. He felt the click as the lock released. Guilt swelled up his body as he remember his mom repeatedly telling him to stay away from the attic, he shook it off as he told himself, logically, his mom wasn't around anymore, and he needed to know what was in the attic.

He opened the heavy door and walked into the dusty attic.

Chris watched his brother walk up the stairs towards the attic, curious, he followed. Neither of them had been allowed into the attic, the door was locked. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched Wyatt turn the corner, with a key in his hand. Chris stood back as Wyatt studied the lock and the key, unlocked the door and walked into the attic.

Chris followed his brother into the attic, "Wow!" he breathed, chuckling as he watched Wyatt jump out of his skin, "Where did you find they key?"

Wyatt frowned at the younger man who had appeared out of nowhere, "I found it in Aunt Paiges room." Wyatt admitted, "Don't tell Pia, I don't think she'd be very happy that we took something from her moms room."

"Oh so now it's 'we' is it?" Chris raised his hands, "I didn't take anything!"

"You took something from moms room?" The boys whirled round to see a furious Pia standing in the door, "How could you?"

Guilt crept up Wyatts face, "I'm sorry Pia, I just saw it and I knew I'd seen the pattern before," He gave the key to Pia so she could see the key grip, "I knew I'd seen the lock which the key fitted. It was the lock to this room."

Pia looked around the attic, she had never been up here before either, and her mom had always told her it was forbidden, she was never allowed up here and neither were her cousins. She looked from Wyatt's face to Chris's and then curiosity got the better of her, "I suppose, since we're in here, we might as well look around."

The three moved around the room, exploring the trunks and cases they found, examining old toys, Aunt Prues old cameras and dark room equipment. The room was dark and dirty; everything was caked in layers of dust.

"Do you smell that?" Chris asked.

Wyatt and Pia breathed in, Pia coughed as her lungs filled with dust.

"Smell what?" Wyatt asked, "All I smell is damp."

"So you can't smell sandalwood?" Chris asked. Wyatt looked over at him, shaking his head.

Chris looked around the spot he stood in, searching for the source of the fragrance which reminded him so much of his mom.

The smell grew stronger, as he moved closer to a big brown trunk.

"I think it's coming from this old trunk," Chris said, as he bent over the trunk fiddling with the catch. After a struggle, the catch released and Chris pushed the lid up to look at the contents. Wyatt peered over his shoulder, as the sweet natural scent grew.

"I can smell it!" Wyatt said, "It's getting stronger!"

Chris looked inside the trunk, but his eyes couldn't make sense of the contents, he reached inside and felt a thin layer of cloth covering something heavy. He pulled it out and began unwrapping the cloth from the object.

Wyatt and Pia looked on as the object became unravelled.

"It's a book!" Pia commented, "It's huge!"

"Wait, let me see that!" Wyatt asked Chris. Chris handed the book over to Wyatt.

"Look at that!" Wyatt remarked as he traced the golden symbol imprinted on the green leather with his finger, "It's the same pattern as the one on the lock and key!"

"I wonder what it means?" Pia asked as she closed the lid of the trunk and perched on top.

Wyatt opened the book and began flipping from page to page, his eyes widening at every turn.

"What?" Chris questioned, "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"It's weird!" Wyatt handed the book back to Chris, "it's like witchcraft or something!"

Pia snorted out a laugh, "witchcraft? Get real!"

Chris flicked back to the front of the book and began to read, "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought." Chris paused looking at Pia and Wyatt, "He's right, it's a book of witchcraft!"

Pia snatched the book from Chris and began leafing through it, "You mean one of our moms was a witch?"

"By the looks of it, both of them were, and maybe Aunt Prue as well," Chris said, "It said something about three witches."

Pia scanned the paragraph after the one Chris had read out, "In this night, and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power, bring your power to we witches three, we want the power, give us the power."

No sooner had the word 'power' been spoken, the house reverberated, the attic shaking furiously. As the shuddering subsided, the three cousins exchanged glances.

"What was that?" Pia cried, scared.

"Witchcraft!" Chris laughed, he started tickling Pia, "We're evil witches and we want to suck your blood!"

"Don't be stupid- Vampires suck blood, witches just curse people!" Pia giggled.

"Aww," Chris moaned, "that's boring."

Wyatt laughed at his younger brother, "It was probably just a little quake, I doubt it would have even registered."

"still," Pia considered, "it was kinda spooky." She stood up, putting the book back into the trunk, "whatever that book is, it's nothing to do with us, right?"

The boys nodded, as the three of them made their way back downstairs.


	2. Becoming

"What do you mean?" Dominic demanded, his voice dangerously calm. He advanced on the elderly woman who was holding a glowing orb in her hands.

"I only tell you what I see, my liege, and I see a new threat." She looked back into the orb, her eyes began to glow the same white as the orb, "All the readings I have prepared are saying the same thing. The Warren witches will kill us all."

Dominic leaned over the woman, glaring into the orb. He grew frustrated, smashing the orb out of the Seers hands, it shattered onto the floor.

"Rubbish!" Dominic declared, "These orbs are lying to you Seer. The Warren line is dead, I killed the last witch with my own hands."

The seer lowered her head, bowing before Dominic. "It is not you I question master, I believe you have slain the Charmed Ones."

Dominic looked carefully at the ageing woman in front of him. Her looks betrayed her powers. She was one of the most powerful beings in the Underworld, of course her powerful position was helped by the fact that she had basically raised him, but she would not have had that opportunity had she not wielded remarkable power, power enough to deter all threats, above and below, from attacking while he was maturing, growing into his powers.

In all that time, this woman had not lied to him, or betrayed him in any manner, yet here she was, in front of him, telling him something he knew to be impossible. The Warren line continued.

"Are you telling me, that I have more Aunts?" He asked the Seer carefully, offering her his hand and raising her up from her knees.

The Seer shook her head, "Not Aunts, my liege, Cousins."

Pia awoke to the sounds of her bedside alarm ringing in her ear, she slapped her hand down on top of it, shutting it off. She closed her eyes and contemplated a return to sleep, she had been dreaming about her mom and Aunt Piper. It had been a nice dream.

But reality got in the way. She had to get up, re-enrol at the local school before the term started again, and Wyatt had mentioned the possibility of meeting with an estate agent to sell the apartment.

Pia groaned as she rolled out of bed, she threw on her blue flannel dressing gown and lurched downstairs, towards the smell of fresh coffee and toast.

Wyatt greeted her in the kitchen, a half smile forming on his face, "Have you thought any more about what I said?"

Pia groaned at him, and leant against the counter to pour the coffee out. As she made contact with the counter she jolted as if she had an electric shock. Her head pounded as her vision blurred, she closed her eyes and saw her Aunt Piper, standing exactly where she was standing, facing a tall dark haired stranger who was holding something weird in his hand. He threw the object towards her.

Another jolt and the pounding in her head subsided, her vision cleared.

"What the hell was that?" Wyatt asked, concern filling his grey eyes, like water pouring into a glass.

"I have no idea," Pia found a stool and sat down, her legs felt so heavy and her hands were shaking furiously.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Wyatt began looking at the coffee maker, searching for a loose wire, "Was it an electric shock?"

"I didn't even touch the coffee pot!" Pia said, "It wasn't a shock, it was something else, like a vision." She held her head in her hands, trying to calm the shaking.

"A vision?"

"Yeah, I saw Aunt Piper, standing exactly where I was. There was someone else." Pia looked over at Wyatt, "I think I saw Aunt Pipers killer."

Chris walked into the kitchen, lured by the smell of fresh coffee. He was surprised that Pia had made it out of bed before him, she usually resisted getting out of bed before midday at all costs.

He looked closer at his cousin, she was pale and shaking, holding her head in her hands.

"Whats wrong? What happened?" He asked, as he heard the voice of his brother coming from the other room.

"Can I speak to Inspector Hamilton please?" Wyatt paced the living room, "Yes, it's about the Halliwell murders, can you tell him it's Wyatt? Thankyou."

Chris caught his brothers eye, "What happened?" He mouthed.

Wyatt shrugged and put his hand over the mouth piece, "she's really shaken up, can you get her some water or something?" He asked.

Chris nodded and returned to Pia In the kitchen, "Can I get you anything?" He asked.

Pia smiled and nodded, "I'd kill for a coffee!" She said, "and maybe some toast?"

Chris set to work filling the order, "So can you tell me what happened or is it all some big secret?"

"I saw something." Pia said, she frowned, "It sounds crazy, but I had some sort of vision. I saw Aunt Piper get killed, and I saw who killed her."

Chris stood staring at his cousin. "What?" He asked, unable to string a more coherent thought together.

"I was standing over there," Pia pointed to the coffee pot, "And I had a jolt, or something, and then I saw her, standing in the same place I was. And then I saw him."

"Him?" Chris asked, the toast began burning in the toaster. Chris cursed and popped it up, putting it onto a plate.

"I don't know, I'd never seen him before yet he looked really familiar." Pia shrugged, taking the plate from Chris, "It was as if I knew him, but I know I've never seen him before. It was the weirdest thing."

Wyatt returned to the kitchen, "Inspector Hamilton will be round as soon as possible. He seemed really intrigued, but I just don't know what we're going to tell him. How are we going to tell him we know what the killer looks like?" Wyatt pondered as he took a stool next to Pia. He put a hand on her shoulder to comfort, shaking his head, his blonde curls swinging, "It all sounds so crazy!"

Thoughts buzzed around Chris's head as he made his way towards the school building. Wyatt had asked him to pick up Pia's enrolment forms, Pia and Wyatt were going to wait for Inspector Hamilton. He still didn't know what they were planning on telling him, Chris doubted that he'd believe Pia's vision story, he still didn't know whether he believed it or not.

Chris frowned. He really didn't know what to make of it all, but then he hadn't been in the room when it had happened. Wyatt had described what Pia had done, how she'd reacted like she had an electric shock or something.

Wyatt seemed to believe what Pia had told him, and usually Wyatt was so logical, so level-headed that he usually brushed off any fantastical stories with a sceptical laugh.

Chris shook his head, Pia had been having a really hard time, he wasn't surprised that she'd started seeing things, seeing ghosts everywhere, he had a hard time not seeing his mom in every corner of the manor, the whole place was so drenched in memories, surely ghosts were bound to materialise sooner or later. But Pia wasn't describing it as a ghost, she described it as a vision, and his mom wasn't the only person she'd seen. That was harder to brush aside.

The very idea that Pia had seen the killer, the person responsible for ripping his life apart. It was more than they had so far. The police were at a loss for any motive and even the weapon used was unknown. They didn't know anything which could create such severe burns, and yet not engulf the entire victim in flames. They were throwing around guesses, but had so far come up empty.

Pia's description of a ball of electricity was fantastical, but it would match the marks on both his mom and Aunt Paige.

Chris ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, clearing it from his eyes. He didn't know what to think. He approached the school entrance and climbed the stairs towards reception, trying to clear his mind of the confused thoughts circling.

Chris told the receptionist why he was here, and the elderly woman greeted him with a tepid smile and asked him to fill in some forms for his cousin. She handed him the required forms and left him to it.

Chris flicked through the papers and rolled his eyes, he detested paperwork, and filling in forms was just a nightmare. He looked around for a pen, he saw one on the other side of the receptionists desk.

"Excuse me?" He tried to get the attention of the receptionist, but she was busy tapping away at a computer and couldn't hear him, "Excuse me?" He tried again, "I need a pen!"

As Chris pointed towards the pen, he stared in amazement as it moved across the desk, hovered through the air and found its way into his hand. He gaped at the pen in his hand, studying it intently, there were no strings attached, it was just an ordinary biro, yet he had seen it fly.

He threw it back down on the desk, almost too scared to hold it for a second longer, he grabbed the forms and fled the building.

Chris burst through the doors of the manor and ran through to the living room, doors slamming behind him, to find Wyatt and Pia sitting with Inspector Hamilton.

The Inspector took a sip from the cup of tea in front of him as he regarded Chris with a surprised expression.

"Jeez Chris, could you make much more of a noise?" Wyatt scowled at his brother.

"I seriously need to talk with you two." He looked pointedly at the inspector, "Alone!"

"Do you mind?" Wyatt asked the Inspector as Chris began pushing him into the conservatory. Pia smiled apologetically as she followed the boys.

Once the three were in the conservatory Chris shut the door, "Ok you guys, something really freaky just happened to me." Wyatt raised his eyebrows.

"Freaky? Like a vision freaky?" Pia asked, eager not to be alone in her experience.

"Freaky like a flying pen freaky," Chris explained.

"A flying pen?" Wyatt laughed, "dude, that's lame!"

Chris frowned at his brother, "You believe her vision story, but not me?"

Wyatt just looked at Chris, unconvinced.

"I believe you." Pia told him, "Now tell me exactly what happened."

"Well I was given these forms," Chris gave Pia the enrolment forms he'd picked up, "But the receptionist hadn't given me anything to write with, and I saw the pen, and it just flew at me, landed right in my hand." Chris held up his right hand.

Pia looked at her cousins, "You know, I think something happened when we were in the attic." She looked at Wyatt, "I think we might be witches."

"Right," Wyatt grinned, "We're witches, and he," Wyatt pointed towards the living room, indicating Inspector Hamilton "Is a fairy."

Chris and Pia looked at each other, "How do you explain it?" Chris asked his brother.

Wyatt shrugged, "I'm not even trying," He said, "All I know is that 'witches' are make believe, this murderer is real and I intend to find him and bring him to justice." Wyatt opened the door, "Now if there's nothing else Chris, the Inspector is waiting."

Wyatt sat back down opposite the Inspector, "Sorry about that," he sighed, "families, hey, who'd have them?"

Inspector Hamilton smiled and doodled on his notepad, "So we were discussing a new development?"

"Yes," Wyatt nodded, "We've got an idea on what the killer looks like."

"Really?" The Inspector looked up sharply at Wyatt, "And how would you come across this all of a sudden?"

Wyatt sighed and hung his head, "Does that matter? It's a lead, something to go on right?"

The Inspector looked at his notepad, apart from the doodles, it was blank, which could also be said for most of the crime report so far. He shrugged, "Someone saw the perp?"

Pia sat next to Wyatt and took a deep breath, "He's about 24, he's tall, I'd say about the same height as Wyatt, he has short dark hair, black almost, he's muscular, but not stupidly so, you know, toned." Pia stopped, waiting for the Inspector to stop scribbling.

"Any distinguishing features?"

"Like a tattoo or piercing something like that?" Pia asked, the Inspector nodded, Pia frowned trying to remember the vision, but the image was fuzzy, she couldn't remember. "I cant remember seeing anything like that."

The inspector looked up at Pia, "So you saw the perp?" Pia didn't respond, not knowing what to say, "It would help if you told us when you saw him, how you know he was the perp and anything else you remember."

"I'm sorry inspector" Pia sighed, "I wish I could tell you more, but honestly, that is all I know." The inspector raised an eyebrow at Pia, but he left it at that, he put the notepad and pen down and sighed. He was just grateful for some sort of lead, even if it seemed to come out of thin air.

Chris trembled with anger and fear. He didn't know what to do or think, only that he needed to prove himself to Wyatt, prove that he wasn't making this story up. He'd never felt so furious with Wyatt before, how could he believe Pia, but not his own brother?

White hot anger surged it's way through Chris, pushing him into the living room, he made his way behind the detective. Wyatt would have to believe him if he saw it with his own eyes. Chris looked around for something small to fly across the room, his gaze settled upon the Inspectors pen.

Wyatt watched as Chris walked up behind the inspector. He was looking angry, but also kind of determined. Chris stared at the pen, focusing. Wyatt's eyes widened as the pen wiggled on its own and then hovered just above the table.

The inspector looked at Wyatt's expression and frowned, "What's wrong?" He asked as he followed Wyatt's gaze behind him, where the pen was slowly floating towards Chris's outstretched hand.

"No!" Wyatt shrieked, and the Inspector paused, half turned towards Chris. The pen stopped in mid air, halfway to Chris's hand. Chris looked at the pen in mid-air, and then at the Inspector who hadn't moved.

"Inspector?" Wyatt asked, "Inspector, are you ok?"

Inspector Hamilton didn't move, not even to blink. Pia moved up close and waved her hand in front of his face, trying to provoke some sort of reaction. "It's like he's frozen or something!"

"Good Job!" Wyatt complained, "Are you totally insane?" He yelled at Chris.

"I had to prove to you that I wasn't making it up!" Chris yelled back, "And I proved it!" Chris folded his arms, satisfied.

"Did you have to prove it when we had company?" Wyatt sighed, exasperated, he turned to look at the frozen inspector, "And what the hell is this?"

Pia shrugged, "Looks like you have some sort of freaky gift too! Like you can freeze time or something!"

"Freeze time?" Wyatt rolled his eyes, "If I could freeze time, why aren't you two frozen as well?"

"Maybe our powers don't work on each other?" Chris guessed.

Wyatt sat down, stunned "Any idea how to unfreeze him?"

Pia shrugged and Chris shook his head, picking the pen out of the air. Suddenly the Inspector continued his turn, looking round at Chris. Chris smiled at the Inspector, handing him back the pen.

The inspector took the pen, confused, "Uh, thanks." He said, he looked around at Pia and Wyatt, perplexed to see that they had both moved.

"Well," he said, getting to his feet, "If you happen to think of anything else, Miss Matthews, be sure to give me a ring." He picked up his notepad, and let Wyatt guide him to the door.

Wyatt returned to the living room, he looked at Chris and Pia. "What the hell was that?" He asked, trying to clear his thoughts .

"As I said," Pia told him, "I think something happened when we went up to the attic. I think we might be witches."


	3. Coming To Terms

"My liege, I urge you to reconsider." The Seer took a seat by Dominic's side.

"You think they are stronger than me?" Dominic questioned, "They are three new witches who haven't even learnt to control their powers and I am the Source."

"Then send another demon to finish them off, a warlock perhaps. You are the Source, you are too important to risk in this manner."

"Another demon?" Dominic spat, "This is my destiny you are handing to another!"

The Seer bowed her head, "My liege, these witches have reconstituted the power of three, they are together on the nexus. Two of your cousins are twice blessed, they are naturally strong. Please, before you attempt this, send another to test them."

Dominic thought on what the Seer said, it made sense to test them before he moved in for the kill. A test could provide useful information about his cousins, but he would not be denied his destiny.

"Very well Seer, I will send another to test them. But be sure that the kill will remain mine."

Two demons shimmered before Dominic, once they saw him standing in front of them, they fell to their knees before him.

"You summoned us?" One of the demons asked, his head still bowed low.

"Yes. I have a task for you." The demons raised themselves from the floor and waited for Dominic to continue. "The task is top secret, no-one is to know about this. Is that understood?"

"Yes sire," The demons nodded.

"The warren line continues," Dominic returned to his throne as the demons exchanged glances. It had been the biggest story in the underworld, how after decades of fighting, the Charmed Ones had vanquished the last Source, and then they had vanished. The New Source had finally found and vanquished the Charmed Ones, and ended the warren line.

"The Charmed Ones?" One of the demons questioned, uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. It was well known that to go up against the Charmed Ones was suicide.

"The Charmed Ones are dead." The demons breathed a sigh of relief. "But their line continues."

"Sire?" One of the demons questioned, "We do not understand."

"There is another generation." Dominic informed, "The power of three has been reconstituted in their children."

The demons nervously exchanged glances.

"Your task is to bring these young witches to me. They are new to their powers and should not present you with much trouble." Dominic sighed, "Do not kill them, the kill is mine!"

The demons nodded and returned to their knees in front of Dominic's throne. They remained on their knees as they shimmered out.

"Wyatt?" Pia walked into the attic to find her older cousin perched on top of a dusty old trunk, the book of shadows on his lap. He was flicking through the pages, searching for something.

He stopped as Pia took a seat next to him on the trunk, he looked at her, "Nothing!" He said finally.

"Nothing?" Pia asked, "What were you looking for?"

"Well I figured that since there was a spell in here that started all this, there must be a spell in here to reverse it."

"And there isn't?"

"No, there's nothing." Wyatt shoved the book from his lap and it fell to the floor with a thud. "I don't want to be some sort of freak!"

"We're not freaks, we're…"

"Don't say it!" Wyatt interrupted, "Don't say that word!" He stood up and kicked the book across the room, "I don't want this, I don't want it! Take it back!" He yelled at the book.

Pia stood up and hugged Wyatt, he held on to her and buried his face in her hair. He was breathing hard, and Pia wondered if he was sobbing, she held him tightly, trying her best to comfort him.

Chris watched as the milk poured into his coffee and set itself down without spilling a drop. He was getting more and more used to his power, he finally had some sort of control over it.

Despite Wyatt deciding that none of them should use their powers until they found out more about them, like where they came from and why they had them, Chris decided to practice it, find out what he could move and what he couldn't.

He'd secretly been moving anything and everything he could get away with, without anyone noticing. Every time he made a cup of coffee he'd use his powers to move the coffee jug, the milk, stir in the sugar. The fist couple of times, the coffee had spilt down the counter, and he had smashed several cups, but he had finally managed to control his powers and made the perfect coffee.

He understood that Wyatt was cautious of their abilities, none of them knew how or why they had been given these powers, but the thought of being some kind of superhero excited Chris.

He motioned and sent the milk gliding towards the fridge.

"Wyatt would be pissed if he caught you doing that!" Chris jumped as Pia snuck up behind him. The milk carton that was floating through the air crashed to the floor spilling milk everywhere. Pia giggled.

"Did you have to?" Chris asked as he began clearing up the milk, "Where is Mr Misery anyway?"

"He's in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows," Pia stole a sip of coffee from Chris's cup.

"So he's coming to terms with it then?"

"Not likely," Pia shook her head, her russet hair falling in her disappointed eyes. "He was looking for some sort of reversal spell."

Chris groaned, all his life he'd wished he was special, something to set himself apart from the crowd, but all his life he'd been nothing more than average. He was average height, average weight, he'd never been the sport star Wyatt was, and he'd never achieved the grades Pia had. His one chance of being special, and Wyatt was trying to mess it up.

"Cant he just accept it?" Chris asked, mopping up the milk, "Don't you think it's exciting?"

"Well yeah, but it's scary too." Pia shrugged, "I can understand why Wyatt wants out, I mean have you had a look at the book of shadows yet?"

Chris shook his head, "No, I haven't had the chance yet. Why?"

"You haven't seen the pages and pages of entries about warlocks and demons then. Each page is a new face and a new nightmare, each name is the name of someone out to kill us." Pia shuddered, "There are things out there, evil things that want us dead because of these powers. Wyatt's just scared that he can't protect us from it all."

"I don't need to be protected, I can look after myself." Chris moaned as he sat back down and regarded his half empty cup of coffee.

Pia jolted sharply, falling off of the stool she was perched on. Chris rushed to her side on the floor.

"Are you ok?"

Pia moaned as her head started thumping, her vision clouded and she closed her eyes, her hands holding her forehead as it banged.

Pia jerked once more as the pain in her head subsided and she could open her eyes again. She looked up at Chris who was cradling her in his arms.

Once he made sure Pia was ok, Chris called up the stairs to Wyatt.

Wyatt made his way into the kitchen and saw his cousin sitting on the floor.

"Are you ok?" He asked, lifting her to her feet, "What happened?"

"I had another one of those vision things" Pia moaned, her head was still thumping.

"Was it of mom again?" Chris asked.

"No, this was different, I think it was of the future, there were these things which just appeared from nowhere."

"Sounds like a job for the book of shadows." Chris said as he raced up stairs to fetch the big green book.

Chris saw the book of shadows laying on the attic floor, he picked it up, surprised again at how heavy it was. He admired the gold lettering and the traced the gold symbol on the front with his finger. He hadn't been able to get close to the book since they had discovered that they were witches, Wyatt had taken up a kind of sentry duty with it, and seemed almost scared to let Chris close to it, as if he would release another evil from its pages.

Chris brought the book downstairs to Pia, if her vision was anything like that last one, chances were good that Pia would be able to describe the thing in her vision, Wyatt and Pia had described the book as being like a rogues gallery of things that went bump in the night.

Pia flicked through the pages, on every page a face glared back at her, each one more disfigured than the last. A few pages, she discovered, had spells on them, protection spells, enchantment spells, a few pages looked like something out of an old style cook book, with recipes, but the ingredients were definitely not for baking cakes with.

As she flicked through each fantastic page, she was confronted with a familiar face glowering at her from the parchment page.

"Here!" She cried, "That's it, that's what I saw! Two of them!"

Wyatt peeked over her shoulder and gazed down at the face of the demon.

"Tracer demons," Pia read, "Are lower level demons, used as mercenaries. They have the ability to track prey across dimensions, are impossible to escape."

"Terrific," Wyatt scowled, "Is there anything in there on how to kill them before they kill us?"

Pia flipped back and forth through the pages, shaking her head, "It doesn't look like it."

Chris whistled, "So these Tracer Demons are mercenaries, professional killing demons. They're after us and there's no spell or potion to get rid of them. Is there actually anything useful in that book?"

"Is there anything else you can tell us about what you saw?" Wyatt asked, "You never know what could help us kill these demons."

Pia looked around at the clock, "The only thing I can tell you is that we are running out of time, they'll be here any second."

"Where do they appear?" Chris asked.

"The conservatory." Pia said, "They come in fast."

"Do we have a plan?" Chris asked Wyatt, eagerly. Wyatt grimly shook his head.

Pia gasped as the demons from her vision shimmered into the conservatory. They smirked as they began firing energy balls. Furniture exploded on impact, Windows smashed, debris covered the manor floor.

Pia dove for cover behind the old dining table, flipping it on its side to create a barrier. Wyatt brought his arms up, protecting his head and instinctively freezing the room. The demons stood statue like, energy balls halted in mid air.

Pia looked at the gruesome demons, wrinkling her nose, "They're uglier in the flesh."

"Nice one Wyatt," Chris breathed, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Wyatt said, "But whatever we do, we better do it soon, they won't stay frozen forever!"

"If they are lower level demons, I never want to come face to face with an upper level one!" Pia exclaimed.

"Pia, get the book of shadows, there has to be something in there!" Chris shouted, before Pia could pick up the book, the energy ball hurtled across the room, exploding the clock, the demons were not frozen anymore.

The Tracer demons moved towards the three, cornering them behind the table.

"Do something Chris!" Wyatt shrieked.

Chris motioned several times, sending an assortment of objects flying across the room, seemingly random, all missing the demons. The demons laughed.

"Wyatt!" Chris shrieked, "Now would be a good time to freeze the room again,"

"I don't know how I did it!" Wyatt cried, bringing his hands up again, trying use his power, "Its not working!"

Chris tackled one of the demons to the floor, punching and kicking. The demon was too powerful, he pushed Chris and sent him crashing into the sofa in the living room.

Furious, and bleeding, Chris felt the power building inside him, he resisted the urge to explode and focused his powers onto the demon lurching towards Pia, he used all his energy to send the demon flying headfirst into the brick wall behind him, knocking him unconscious.

The last demon hesitated, regarding his unconscious ally. He looked towards Chris, and sent an energy ball soaring into the sofa, narrowly missing Chris.

The demon approached Pia as Wyatt tried to tackle him from the side, the demon laughed as he shoved Wyatt, who skidded towards Chris. The demon grabbed hold of Pia.

The demon hesitated as bright blue and white lights circled the room, merging, transforming into the shape of a man.

The man took form and ran towards the last standing demon, sending shots of electricity at the demon.

"Pia, run!" The man screamed, as he continued to shoot the demon with the white electricity. Pia didn't need to be told again, she fled towards Chris and Wyatt, who stood stunned, watching the stranger attack the demon.

The demon crumpled onto the floor, barely conscious, the man ceased fire.

"Tell your Source," he said, "that these kids are under my protection. If he wants to come after them, he'll have to come through me first."

The demon shimmered out, the man turned to the unconscious form on the floor, the other demon. He motioned and bright white lights circled the demon, as the lights subsided the demon was gone.

"Who are you?" Pia asked as she looked at the blonde man standing in their living room, "What are you? And how do you know my name?"

The man smiled softly, and looked past Pia to Wyatt and Chris. "Are you guys ok?" He asked.

He caught sight of Chris's bleeding wound, and held his hand over the cut. A golden glow emanated from the strangers hand, the wound sealed itself, with not so much as a scar.

Chris looked down at the healed wound, the skin still warm from the golden glow. He looked back up at the man leaning over him, the familiar smile flooding Chris with memories.

Chris gaped at the man, it just wasn't possible. "It can't be." He murmured, "How?"

Wyatt stared at the man in front of him, his mouth gaping open. It couldn't be, it had been at least fifteen years, and the man standing in the front room hadn't aged a day. It wasn't possible.

The man with the sandy blonde hair looked at the two boys, "I'm sure you must have a million questions," he said.

"We do," Pia continued, annoyed that he seemed to be ignoring her, "And the first three are who are you? What are you? And how do you know my name?"

The man looked at Pia and smiled, he knew she'd grow into a strong woman, with the Warren blood running through her veins, there would have been no doubt that she'd inherit the strength, and courage, and fantastic cheek bones, but he was taken aback by how much she looked like Paige. She really couldn't be anyone other than Paige's daughter

"I'm sorry," he said to Pia, "I'm a white-lighter; it's kind of like a guardian angel for witches."

"That explains what you are," Pia crossed her arms, "But who are you?"

"Dad." Wyatt said simply, still gaping at the man standing in front of him. He felt the anger rising inside him, the man that had left his mother all those years ago, left him to be the man of the house at ten years old, left him to pick up the pieces of his family. He wasn't just a name on the bottom of a birthday card anymore, a face from a faded old photograph, he was in the flesh, so to speak, standing in front of him.

Leo watched the full range of emotions flow through the three youngsters in front of him, "You must have a million questions," he repeated, "I'll try to answer them as best as I can, but I'm not sure I have all the answers."


	4. Revelations

In the darkness of the underworld, flames lit the earthen passageways, the demon slowly moved through the shadows towards the cavernous room. Flanked by guards on either side, he dared not to shimmer out, make a run for it. Besides, he had a message to deliver.

He moved into the vast opening, the torches flickering around the sides, leading towards the two thrones. The thrones were ancient; each Source in living memory had once been seated on the main throne, the second usually belonging to his Seer.

The thrones were empty as the demon entered the room; he breathed a sigh of relief. The message he was bearing was not good news, it would understandably make the Source angry, and the demon was not looking forward to the delivery.

The guards who were surrounding the demon receded; one by one they shimmered out, leaving the demon alone in the room.

The demon watched as a light shone in front of the throne, as he watched, the light turned into a flame, the flame grew larger and the demon fell to his knees and bowed his head as the Source materialised.

Dominic regarded the tracer demon in his presence; the demon was alone, which already did not please him.

"Where are they?" Dominic growled.

"Please my liege, they had help, we could not capture them as you wished." The demon remained on his knees, he dared not raise his face towards the Source.

"Help?"

"An Elder helped them. He had a message." The tracer demon cowered at Dominics feet. He shook with fear, he desperately didn't want to deliver the message, but he had no other choice.

"What message?" Dominic was quickly losing his patience.

The demon paused, he looked up at Dominic trying to delay the moment of revelation. He took a moment to consider his options, he knew that if he relayed the message, the chances of him leaving this cavern alive were minimal. If he didn't relay the message, he would almost certainly be killed for failing.

He wondered if he could shimmer out before the first fireball struck.

"He said that the kids were under his protection, and if you want to go after them, you will have to go through him first."

Dominic took a moment to process the information. Rage surged through every pore of his body, he focused the rage into a ball of fire in the palm of his hand.

The demon hesitated, he watched the fireball form in Dominics hand, he knew if he shimmered too quickly, he would be hunted and killed, if he waited for the right moment, he might actually be able to escape.

Dominic hurled the ball at the demon, still bowed at his feet. The demon screamed as he combusted.

"Leo!" Dominic howled.

Wyatt glared at Leo, "What are you expecting?" He demanded, "Hugs and kisses? For us to run to you and say things like 'but daddy we've missed you so much!'?" Wyatt mocked.

Leo shook his head, he couldn't bring himself to look his son in the eye, but he couldn't look away either.

"I don't know why you're here, I don't know what you are and I don't care!" Wyatt was yelling, "We haven't needed you before and we don't need you know! You weren't even at moms' funeral!"

Tears were streaming from Wyatt's eyes. He breathed slowly as he struggled to calm himself down.

"I want you to go now." He spoke quietly, but his voice cracked with emotion.

"I can't." Leo told his son, "There are things you need to know."

Wyatt folded his arms and turned his back on his father.

"You're in danger!" Leo said, "I can help."

Wyatt turned back to face Leo, fury burning him up inside, "We don't need anything from you. We can look after ourselves- we've had fifteen years of practice."

"You've had fifteen years of protection." Desperation was leaking into Leo's voice. "Your mother bound your powers and I was able to cloak you from evil, keep you invisible. But your mom died and your powers were released. You read the spell in the book of shadows and now you are back on evils radar. I can't cloak you now, I can't protect you. But I can help you fight."

"Wyatt," Chris said softly, "we can't fight those things alone, we need all the help we can get."

Wyatt glared at his little brother, "He left us once Chris, don't get attached because he will do it again."

Wyatt fled upstairs towards the sanctuary of his bedroom; Leo stared after him, feeling desperately helpless.

"Can you really help us?" Pia asked Leo, "I mean fighting those…"

"demons," Leo supplied, "Yes, I can help. I can help you learn about your powers, help you gain control over them."

"This is all so crazy!" Chris ran his fingers through his thick brown hair, "I mean one day we finally find out what's in the attic, and we leave the attic witches!" Chris shook his head, falling back on the sofa.

Leo laughed, "It was a similar shock for your mom!" He said.

"See that's the bit I just don't get!" Pia exclaimed, "If our moms were witches, how come we didn't know, how come they didn't tell us what we were!"

Leo shook his head, "Something bad happened when you were younger, it destroyed both your moms, they never got over it, and they refused to fight evil anymore. They bound your powers, bound their own powers, put the book of shadows in a trunk and locked the attic door, refusing point blank to ever go back inside."

"What was so bad? What happened?" Chris asked.

"We had powers when we were younger?" Pia questioned at the same time.

"Chris was getting really good at controlling his telekinesis, and Wyatt was forever freezing the room to get what he wanted." Leo laughed at the memory. "Pia, you weren't born when your powers were bound, but you gave your mom her first ever premonition."

"So how come we don't remember?" Chris shook his head, trying to think back to his childhood.

"The last thing your mom asked me to do before I left was to erase your memories, it was the hardest thing I have ever done, aside from actually leaving you. I erased your memories of your powers, and of your heritage. I'm sorry, but your mom begged me to do it,"

"So what Power did mom have?" Pia asked excitedly. Leo looked at her and smiled.

"Paige was a half witch half white lighter, one of a kind. Her witch power was telekinesis, but because of her white lighter genes, objects moved by orbing. Your mom could orb herself as well, and carry people with her."

"What do you mean 'orb'?" Pia asked.

Bright blue and white lights surrounded Leo as he disappeared, re-materialising moments later behind Pia.

"That's so cool!" Pia giggled. "So if mom was half white lighter; that means I'm quarter white lighter right? Will I be able to do that?"

"We're not sure right now, Paige was the first half white lighter that we know of, and so you are one of a kind too, we don't know what you will be able to do yet."

Leo looked at Chris, who looked slightly bewildered.

"So if you're my dad, and you're a white lighter, that would make me and Wyatt both…"

"Half white lighters, yeah." Leo said, "Before your mom bound your powers, you and Wyatt were both learning to orb, I'm sure you'll soon rediscover the ability."

Leo looked at the two youngsters in front of him, both looked dazed and confused, there was so much information to tell them, so much for them to learn. He didn't know where to start, telling them about Dominic.

Leo decided that he should leave Dominic for another day, today they had come face to face with two lower level demons and barely survived.

"Today's been an enormous day for both of you," Leo said, "I'm going to go and leave you with your thoughts, I'll come back tomorrow, there's still so much to tell you." Leo looked at Pia, "You look so much like your mom." He turned to Chris, "Whatever Wyatt believes, I've missed you both so much."

The circling lights illuminated Leos face as he vanished from the room.

"That's so cool!" Pia rushed, "I hope I get to orb!"

"He's gone then?" Wyatt joined Chris and Pia in the living room.

"He'll be back tomorrow he said," Pia told him. Wyatt snorted and shook his head.

"Give him a chance!" Chris urged Wyatt, "He can help us!"

"He had a chance," Wyatt growled at his younger brother, "He had his chance fifteen years ago and he turned his back and walked out on us. He left me, at ten years old, to be the man of the house!"

"He had his reasons!" Chris stood up facing Wyatt.

"Did he tell you his reasons?" Wyatt asked, "Did he tell you why he left us?" Wyatt shook his head, trying to keep from spilling more tears down his cheeks, "Don't you even remember how it broke mom? Don't you remember night after night laying awake listening to our mother sobbing? Don't you remember anything?"

Chris shook his head; his memory of that period in his life was vague and cloudy. He wondered how much of that was down to his dad altering his memory, and how much of that was natural.

Pia walked up and put her arm around Wyatt, "It was a shock," she said, "seeing him again after all these years,"

Wyatt didn't respond.

"We aren't asking you to forgive him." Pia said, "You don't have to talk to him, you don't even have to be around when he comes. But he can help us."

Wyatt shook his head, "We can look after ourselves." He said determinedly.

"No, Wyatt, we can't!" Pia urged him, "Those demons that attacked, the book said they were lower level demons. That means there are bigger and stronger things out there after us. If we can fight off two lower level demons, we don't stand a chance against anything stronger."

"This is crazy!" Wyatt moaned. "Have you heard yourself?" He asked Pia, "All this talk about Demons and Witches… Its madness! It's fantasy! It's not real!" He yelled holding his head, "I don't want to be a freak!"

Pia and Chris moved in and hugged Wyatt as he let himself collapse in a heap on the floor; sobs coursing through his body.

"Its not madness," Chris whispered, "its real. Like the demons who attacked us. It's real. We've been given this amazing gift..."

"NO," Wyatt roared through his tears, "A gift can be returned. We're freaks, and we'll always be freaks."

Chris released Wyatt and held his face to make eye contact, "We've always been witches, but we've just never known it before. We had these powers and more when we were children."

Wyatt looked at Chris, "What are you talking about?"

"We had these powers in our childhood, but mom bound our powers. They were released when she died. We're not freaks, this is just who we really are."

"So he's blaming mom for all this is he?" Wyatt asked angrily, "Sure, of course, it's all moms fault!"

Pia and Chris exchanged glances.

"It figures he turns up when all this craziness happens, it was probably him that started it all. Waiting until mom died to do this to us, and then blame her so she cant argue back!"

"Wyatt," Chris shook his brother, "Dad didn't do this to us, we did it when we read that spell."

"So it's 'Dad' now is it?" Wyatt spat, "He hasn't been any sort of Dad to us; don't you go forgiving him!"

"I'm not forgiving him, Wyatt," Chris gently told his brother, "But if he can help us learn about our powers, if he can help us fight those demons, then I'm not going to turn my back on that help." Chris brushed his fingers through his hair, "Without his help today, we would all be dead right now, and I'm not going to refuse that kind of help."

Wyatt looked from Pia to Chris and then held his head in his hands.

"Just think about it guys," Wyatt said, "he comes back just when we discover we're frea- witches. What makes you think he's not just another thing trying to kill us, or trying to steal the book of shadows? Why has he turned up now?"

"He saved us," Chris said simply, "If he had been trying to kill us he could have just sat back and watched those demons do it for him. And it would also have been the perfect opportunity to get the book."

Wyatt frowned. "Fine, I guess I can't tell you not to see him. But I don't have to like it." Wyatt sighed and got to his feet. "When he comes back tomorrow I'll be in my room, I'll be staying in my room. I don't want anything from him."

Chris and Pia looked on in awe as the bright white and blue lights circled the room and Leo took form.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to seeing that!" Pia laughed.

"You'll be surprised at how quickly all this comes second nature to you." Leo said.

He looked from Chris to Pia and then surreptitiously glanced in the direction of the stairs.

"Give him time," Chris said, "Everything's happening so fast. He just has to come to terms with the whole thing."

Leo nodded, saddened but understanding.

"There's so much to ask!" Pia said, enthusing.

"I can't promise I'll have the answer to all your questions." Leo said, a thought occurred to him. "I've got something to show you."

Leo started ascending the stairs, Pia and Chris followed. As they passed Wyatt's room, he appeared in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wyatt asked.

"We need your help." Leo told him, "In the attic."

"The Attic?" Wyatt asked, "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere near the book."

"Fine!" Leo said, holding his hands up, "I won't touch the book, but just come with me please."

Wyatt looked stubbornly at Leo, but then saw the pleading looks on the faces of Chris and Pia. "Fine!"

Wyatt, Chris and Pia followed Leo to the attic. As he entered the room he hadn't stepped foot in for fifteen years, a smile crossed Leo's face. So many memories triggered by one simple smell. Such a large part of his life had taken place in this room, so many events.

He looked at the tatty old sofa in the corner, he remembered the first time Piper had told him that she loved him, and then saved his life. He remembered Prue leafing through the book, always searching for the latest danger, and he remembered Paige, pouring over the book, adding spells and potions. When Paige was around, there was always a different colour potion vial in her hand. Only she ever knew what all her potions did.

Not all of Leo's memories of the attic were fond. He pushed the unhappier memories aside and concentrated on the good ones.

"Leo?" Pia brought Leo back to the present with her voice, urging him onward. Leo shook his head, clearing it of the intrusive memories.

"Chris, I need Five white candles and incense." Chris went to gather the candles, returning minutes later with his hands full. "Spread them in a circle, and light the incense." Leo instructed.

"What are we doing?" Wyatt asked.

"Answering all your questions." Leo told him. He approached the book of shadows, with a flick of his fingers, The book fell open, Leo hadn't even touched it.

The pages flipped over and came to a rest. Leo motioned Chris, Pia and Wyatt behind the book.

"If you think I'm saying this spell, you are out of your mind." Wyatt said, folding his arms.

"Wyatt, please?" Chris begged his brother, imploring him with his eyes. Wyatt frowned.

The three read the rhyme in unison, exchanging a quick glance, each raising their eyebrows.

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

"Spirit?" Wyatt asked, "What have you asked us to do?"

Leo pointed to the circle of candles. White and yellow lights circled the candles, a gust of wind blew through the attic, making the flames flicker, but they somehow managed to keep burning.

The lights looped in ever decreasing circles, forming a tall shape, which began to profile a human silhouette, the silhouette took a more distinct form.

Pia, Chris and Wyatt looked on, their jaws hanging open as the woman inside the candles looked around the attic, her gaze settling on the teenagers.

"Mom?" Chris whispered.


	5. Finding Answers

He looked around his throne room; the scorched earth of the latest vanquished demon marred the floor. A voice brought him from his thoughts.

"If you kill all your minions, who will there be left to rule over?" She glided through the darkness, lit by the flame torches. Shadows danced about her as she slid onto the smaller throne.

"You are questioning me, Seer?" Dominic made the statement into a dangerous question.

The old woman bowed her head, dark hair falling to cover her eyes. The flickering fire light illuminated her grey streaks.

"I would never question you my liege, merely making a suggestion."

Dominic took his place in the throne next to the Seer. He leaned back into the red velvet lining of the chair. "He failed me."

"You sent him after the children of the charmed ones. He was a lower level demon. I consider him even returning a success."

Dominic chewed his lower lip, "He had a message; it pissed me off."

The Seer nodded. "Leo." She frowned, "The Elder has returned to tend to his saplings. But he can be killed."

"To kill an Elder?" Dominic looked at the old Witch next to him, "that would require a lot of power. Dark lighters work on white lighters, but the poison isn't enough to take out an Elder."

"The poison wouldn't kill him, this is true, but it would harm him. He would be severely weakened, possibly unable to look after your cousins."

Dominic grinned. "A dark lighter, it's so simple, yet genius! He could kill all of them, they all share white lighter blood!"

The Seers eyes glowed white.

"Seer, what do you see? Will my plan be a success?"

"It is uncertain" The Seer frowned, she was used to indecisive visions, but this vision was one of the cloudiest she had experienced. "There are too many variables."

Dominic smiled, "It is a good plan, Seer. Bring me a dark lighter."

He walked slowly through the labyrinth of clay tunnels, towards the central throne room of the Source. Flames licked at the dark walls, lighting the way forward, casting long shadows behind him. He often wondered why it was so impossible for the new fangled contraptions such as electric lighting to be introduced, but the Source liked his flame torches, and so flame torches it was.

He considered the Source. The youngest Source ever to take the throne, inherited from one of the greatest Sources ever to lay claim to the underworld. The rumour was that the heir was insane. He had vanquished the biggest threat to evil that the underworld had ever seen, and now he seemed obsessed with vanquishing his own kind.

Demon after Demon had been summoned, and disappeared into the throne room, never to be seen again. He had heard from one of the Source's guards how unstable he had seemed. There was talk of a revolt, many more demons or warlocks that died at the Source's hands, and there would be insurrection.

He had been summoned to see the Source, apparently there was a white lighter to be taken care of. He jiggled the crossbow on his back, so it settled in the small of his back, the comforting weight on his shoulders.

He turned the last corner and found himself in the throne room, empty with the exception of the two velvet chairs taking centre stage. He waited a beat, wondering what any white lighter had done to deserve the attention of the Source, when he noticed the light, the flickering orange light which grew into the shape of a man.

The dark lighter dropped to one knee as Dominic materialised.

"My liege" The dark lighter bowed before his leader.

"On your feet dark lighter." Dominic growled, looking at the man on his knee in front of him. "My contacts say you are one of the best dark lighters there is."

"I have many kills under my belt," The dark lighter swiftly moved to his feet as the Source appraised him.

"I have a task for you." Dominic said, "It is of most importance, and I must urge you to keep what is revealed in this room to yourself."

The Dark lighter nodded, his curiosity heightened. "A white lighter is causing you trouble?"

"Not a white lighter per se," Dominic hesitated, "An Elder."

The dark lighter bowed his head, "My liege, I would take the Elder out for you if I could, but my poison is not strong enough to kill an Elder."

"I don't care if he dies or not, it's the charges I'm after. Your poison would clear him out of the way, let you get to his charges."

"Charges? My poison only works on White lighters!" The dark lighter was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going.

"The charges all have white lighter blood."

"White lighter blood? So they are half white lighters? But there's only one we've ever known about. And she… she's dead. You saw to that yourself."

The dark lighter frantically tried to put the pieces together. The only half whitelighter he had ever heard of had been one of the infamous charmed ones.

Dominic nodded, "Yes, that one is dead, but there are more, all protected by an Elder."

"How many?"

"Three." Dominic said simply, observing the beads of sweat taking form on the dark lighters forehead. "And yes, they are of the Warren line."

"I don't understand how this is possible. The charmed ones are dead."

"They are the Charmed Ones offspring, they have been cloaked from me for 15 years." Dominic explained, "The Elder is Leo."

The dark lighter looked up at Dominic, searching with his last remaining hope, for any possible sign that this was a joke. "What you are asking me to do, to go up against Leo and the children of the charmed ones, it's madness, it's suicide."

Dominic studied the dark lighter, then formed his hand into a fist, focusing all his rage, he let it build inside, then channelled it to the palm of his hand, it grew warm as flames licked at his skin but never burnt. He watched as the ball of fire grew larger, he looked from the fire to the face of the dark lighter, realisation dawning on his face as Dominic hurled the ball of fire, consuming the dark lighter.

"I'm going to need your crossbow," Dominic motioned for the crossbow and it flew into his hands. He regarded the charred corpse, "My mum used to tell me, if you want something done properly, you've got to do it yourself."

The woman was beautiful, her long dark hair shimmered in the candle light, with just a hint of the grey that would have taken control. Her smile still illuminated her face, as she looked from the young girl to her boys.

"So, is no-one going to say 'Hi'?" She asked the stunned kids.

Wyatt stared at the woman who's grave he visited on an almost daily basis, she was really here, standing in front of him after all this time. He blinked, once, twice, her image remained. A million questions barged their way into his mind, causing his stomach to heave with a thousand different emotions. He didn't know how else to feel.

"Mom?" Wyatt whispered, scared to raise his voice in fear of blowing out one of the candles and shattering the magical illusion.

"I think that's already been covered." Piper laughed, crossing through the circle of candles, taking on a more solid form, she headed for the comforting arms of her boys. They clung to her, not wanting to let her go again, she looked around at the face of the young girl.

"Pia," She said, stroking the girls face, looking into Paige's eyes, "Your mom sends her love!"

Pia gaped, mouth wide open, at the ghost of the woman she knew. Guilt surged through every pore, her first thought after reading those words were for her own mother. She didn't want this woman; they had brought back the wrong sister. It wasn't fair; she wanted her mom.

When the guilt left, she discovered another feeling, hope. Hope that she would see her mom some day soon.

Piper looked round at the last remaining person in the attic and into the eyes of the man she hadn't seen for fifteen years. "Leo!" She smiled, "You're looking great!"

Leo smiled back at her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Chris looked into his mother's eyes, eyes that he had thought he would never see again. "How?" He whispered.

Piper grinned, "You ought to know silly! You said the spell!" She gave him another squeeze, "And colour me impressed! A perfect summoning spell! Your second spell! It took me and your Aunts years before we got the hang of that one, you three are going to be so powerful!"

Wyatt moved away, hanging his head, "Why didn't you tell us mom? All this time?"

"Honey," Piper glided to stand by Wyatt, holding out her hand to touch his cheek, her touch was cold on his skin, "Please don't be angry with me. A lot happened and I wanted to protect you all from this life, this world. It was naïve of me to believe I could keep you from your destiny."

"Destiny? Mom, this is the first time you've ever spoken to us about all this magical crap!" Wyatt moved away from Piper's outstretched hand.

"Mom? What happened? What was so bad that you had to do this to us?" Chris asked quietly.

Piper and Leo shared a look, "They deserve to know everything, they've only just discovered who they really are, and they deserve to know why they've been in the dark for so long." Leo stood next to Piper, his hand on her shoulder, an echo from a previous lifetime when the gesture would have been all Piper needed for comfort.

"Yeah Mom, enlighten us." Wyatt slumped down on top of the dusty old trunk. Piper sat down next to him, putting her arm around his shoulder.

Piper looked around at the young faces, so innocent. The faces of the children she had been trying to protect from this world, trying to let them have the normal life that she had always longed for. She should have known better. All those years of fighting, of fulfilling her destiny, it wasn't fair of her to deny the children a chance to fulfil theirs.

It was a page from her past that she had tried so hard to forget, and she didn't even know where to start.

"The first thing I guess you need to know is that I had another sister."

"Another sister? What do you mean 'had'?" Pia asked a thousand questions jumbled in her mind, Her eyes flicking from Piper's face to Leo's.

"Phoebe." Piper choked out the name she hadn't uttered for nearly fifteen years, the pain swelled through her, as raw as if it had been yesterday. "She's dead."

"How come you've never even mentioned her before?" Chris knelt down by his mother.

Piper shook her head, "It's such a long story, I don't even know where to begin." Piper tried to gather her chaotic thoughts, looking to Leo for help.

"Your mother, Prue and Phoebe were the power of three, the Charmed Ones for three years, until your Aunt Prue died. Phoebe and Piper found Paige." Leo explained.

"So mom and Aunt Prue never actually even met?" Pia asked, surprised. Her mom had always talked of Aunt Prue as if they had known each other.

Piper shook her head, "No sweetie, they never met."

"Tell us more about Phoebe, why have you never mentioned her before?" Wyatt asked, looking at his mother, intrigued.

Piper smiled, searching for the happier memories of her younger sister, "She was so sweet, she had this childlike quality to her, an innocence," Piper began, "And she fell in love." A solitary tear traced its way down her cheek, she wiped it away.

"Cole," Leo nodded, "He was a half demon."

"What?" Wyatt bellowed, "Why? How did that happen?"

Pia and Chris stared at Piper in stunned silence, waiting for more answers. With each answer another question followed.

"He loved her, and she loved him." Piper nodded, "To begin with he really tried to change, at one point he became fully mortal. He actually helped us kill the Source."

Leo inhaled sharply at the memory, remembering what happened next.

"But Cole absorbed the Source, he became the Source."

"The Source?" Pia asked, "I've read about that! That's the Source of all evil!"

Piper nodded, "At first we all carried on as normal, thinking we had vanquished the Source, Cole kept it all a secret. He and Phoebe got married, somehow he managed to orchestrate a dark ceremony without any of us realising." Piper ran her hands through her hair, wondering how it had all got so bad, so far beyond repair so quickly.

Leo put his hand on Piper's shoulder, calming her, helping her to continue telling the story.

"We didn't even realise. Well, that's not strictly true," Piper looked up to meet Pia's eyes, "Your mom guessed, she had suspicions, but none of us would listen to her." Piper shook her head, "We thought she was crazy. And then Cole moved him and Phoebe in to a penthouse. Next thing we knew Phoebe was pregnant."

Piper remembered Phoebe telling her that she was pregnant, she had been so worried because she had known that Piper and Leo were having trouble conceiving. Piper looked at her boys and smiled.

Wyatt looked at his mother carefully, "Are you telling us that we have another cousin?"

Piper gave him a slow smile, "Dominic isn't much older than you, a year perhaps.." She stroked his blonde straggly hair. "He inherited his fathers throne, he's the new Source ."

"So our own cousin is the Source of all evil?" Chris asked in disbelief, he had always thought they had a small, fairly normal family, now he was learning he was a witch and that his cousin was evil personified.

"How come He's evil? I don't understand," Pia held her head, trying to absorb all the new information about her family.

"Something happened during Phoebe's pregnancy. Cole was Crowned as the Source, Phoebe chose evil over good. We never saw the child, but we came up against Phoebe and Cole several times. You see, Cole was the Source, which made Phoebe his queen. We had been the Charmed Ones for years, and the underworld were hesitant to accept Phoebe as their queen. They wanted proof that she was evil."

"But Phoebe embraced the darkness, she killed innocents and she enjoyed it. Cole kept the rest of the council off of Phoebe's back for several years, but it turned out that Phoebe enjoyed punishing demons and warlocks for failures, and she must have killed one demon too many. The underworld were about to revolt against Cole and Phoebe, and it was decided the only way to satisfy evil that she was on their side, was to kill us."

Piper swallowed hard, remembering the hazy events that had occurred. "A couple of years passed, with the occasional big fight with Phoebe or Cole," Piper glanced at Pia, "Your mom married Glenn, your Dad, and eventually conceived you. It all came to a head while she was still pregnant."

Pia blinked back tears, she knew her Dad had died while her mom was pregnant with her, she knew what she was going to hear, she crumpled to her knees, not wanting to hear anymore, but unable to stop the words falling from her Aunt's mouth.

"You gave your mom her first ever premonition, a premonition in which she saw your Dad being killed by Cole. Of course we tried to stop it coming true, but we were too late. Your dad died, and in her fury, your mom severely wounded Cole, if he had been anything other than the Source, there would have been nothing left of him, your mom really knew how to make potions!"

Piper looked around the attic, her gaze resting on the place where they had had the final showdown.

"Phoebe and Cole returned for vengeance, as we knew they would. We were ready for them. We were so evenly matched, Two charmed ones against the Source and the third charmed one, it was an impossible fight. We needed to tip the balance, we needed the extra power."

Piper glanced at the kids, barely able to meet their eyes. "You asked what happened that was so bad we had to bind your powers? To hide who you really were?" Piper bowed her head, unable to meet any other eyes in the room.

"The night Phoebe and Cole came here looking for vengeance was the one of the last times we used our magic. We couldn't beat them, just the two of us, not even with Leo's help. We needed more power."

"You used our powers didn't you?" Chris guessed, taken aback, "somehow you used our powers."

Piper nodded, tears rushing in rivers down her face, "I'm so sorry."

"You killed your own sister using our powers?" Wyatt asked, he didn't know how he should be feeling anymore, there was a sense of betrayal, of anger and fury, but he couldn't imagine what it would take to even try and kill his own sibling.

Piper looked up at Wyatt, "You were about ten at the time, and you," she continued looking over at Chris, "were eight. We were having troubles with your powers. Wyatt would freeze the room constantly in an attempt to get what he wanted, and Chris, you were learning to control your telekinesis. When Pia gave Paige the premonition, we knew she had powers, and that the Power of three was reborn in you. We knew that the power existed which would defeat Cole and Phoebe. It was the only way."

Piper took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes, her hands were shaking with sorrow, choking her voice.

"We hesitated to use the Power of Three, and the hesitation cost your dad his life. When your Dad died, we vowed we'd do what was necessary to stop them, but to tap into your powers, you had to be in the room."

"We were there? When you killed your own sister, we were watching?" Chris shook his head, hardly believing what his own mother was telling him.

Piper nodded, "It was something that we both regretted doing. After the event, we turned our backs on magic, we bound our powers, and yours. It was the hardest decision we had ever had to make."

Leo looked at Wyatt and Chris, "And it meant that I couldn't stay. I had to go and help to guide other witches. Without the Charmed Ones, they needed me to help more than ever. That was why I left, not because I stopped caring. The last thing I did was to alter your memories, which is not something I did lightly; I didn't want you to have to remember the trauma of what you experienced."

"You could have told us all of this while you were still alive though, why didn't you?" Chris asked.

Piper raised her eyebrows, "I remember a time when Grams tried to tell me, Phoebe and Prue that we were witches. We were all ready to cart her off to the asylum. Besides, I didn't want you to know about this world, while you live in ignorance of it you are safe from it, and Leo could keep you cloaked."

"I guess ignorance really is bliss!" Pia mused.

From the corner of his eye, Wyatt noticed an orangey glow, for a second he thought that one of the candles had set fire to the rug, as he turned the flame grew bigger, brighter and stronger. Pia and Chris turned towards the flame and gasped as it took a human form.

"Isn't this sweet, a family gathering!" Dominic muttered as he stepped forward, aiming the crossbow at Leo.

/lj-cut 

If any of you guys have suggestions on what I can call this whole series, let me know!


	6. Family Reunion

"Well?" Dominic sneered, his sight fixed on Leo. "Isn't anyone going to say hello?"

Dominic glanced at the three teenagers behind Piper and Leo.

"So you are my cousins," Dominic said, sickened by the thought that anyone so good could possibly be related to him. "You know, my mum never mentioned that I had cousins."

"She didn't know," Piper spat back at him

"Didn't I kill you already, Witch?" Dominic pointed the crossbow at Piper

"That's not going to work on me, kiddo. I'm not a whitelighter, and I'm already dead."

Chris used the distraction. He felt the anger and hatred rise inside him; he felt like he was going to explode.

The room began to shake with power. Chris glanced at Wyatt who was burning with rage also. Chris saw Wyatt move, suddenly, targeting Dominic with his power.

Dominic flinched as Wyatt's attempt to blow him up failed. He laughed, the laugh seeming to echo around the vibrating room.

"I am the source of all evil," Dominic pointed the crossbow at Wyatt, "Your power is futile compared to mine!"

"Really?" Wyatt questioned, "Then why is it that you have that weapon in your hand? Scared of an even match?"

Dominic growled with rage, quickly firing off an arrow at Wyatt.

"No!" Leo yelled, diving in front of Wyatt as the poisoned arrow flew through the attic.

Chris quickly looked down at his brother and Leo lying heaped on top of each other and knew he had to act fast. He glanced around the room, the power raising through him so strong that every object he looked at projected through the air towards Dominic, the old mirror in the corner, old heavy trunks, tables, boxes, all hitting their target.

Releasing all his rage, all his frustration and pain, he kept on going. Opening trunks and hurling its contents at Dominic, small things, big things, anything and everything, until soon Dominic was buried under a pile of debris and motionless.

He closed his eyes, trying to push back the explosion of power inside himself, calming down before he risked looking around where Leo and Wyatt lay together, Pia and Piper at their sides, holding them.

Tears shone in Piper's eyes as she held onto Leo, the poisoned arrow protruding from his chest and a trail of blood leaking from his mouth.

Wyatt groaned as he got to his knees, brushing off the dust from the floor. He moved towards Leo and went to pull out the arrow.

"Don't touch it!" Leo moaned, struggling to breathe "It's poison works on Whitelighters, it could kill you. You all have whitelighter blood."

"We've got to get it out somehow," Piper racked her brains. "Chris, you have to do it."

"Me?" Chris asked surprised, "But I'm part whitelighter, too, aren't I?"

"She means use your powers to pull it out." Leo helped, remembering the first time he had been struck by a darklighter arrow, "As soon as it's out, I'll be ok, the poison won't work on me now I'm an Elder."

Chris looked down at the arrow, and back up to the face of his father, beaded with sweat.

"You can do it, Chris!" Leo said, "Just get me something to bite down on."

Wyatt quickly removed his belt and put it in his father's mouth. Chris looked at Wyatt, unsure what to do.

"You can do it, Chris. Do it!" Wyatt yelled, "Do it now!"

Chris reached for the power inside and found it lying in the pit of his stomach. He concentrated on the arrow. It wobbled and Leo flinched.

"Again!" Wyatt yelled.

Chris felt his power tingle all over his body. He stretched, pushing it once more toward the arrow. In a quick pulling motion, he felt the arrow slide from Leo's body. Leo yelled out in pain.

Piper moved the arrow out of harm's way as the kids crowded round Leo, making sure he was going to be ok.

Piper looked back at the pile on top of Dominic, wary of the lack of movement. "I don't like this," She said, biting her lip, "Pia, in that chest over there, you'll find some crystals, get them for me."

Pia moved quickly, finding the five white crystals.

"This is a little trick Prue used once to trap Cole, so it should work on him, too." Piper said, arranging the crystals carefully around the pile of debris. A jolt of white electricity jumped from one crystal to the other four. Pia looked up at her aunt Piper, curious.

"It's a trap. It doesn't differentiate between good or evil, so just be careful if you ever want to use it." Piper explained. She looked around at Leo, blood still seeping from the wound on his chest. "Can you orb?"

Leo looked up at Piper and nodded grimly. "What are you thinking?" He asked, recognising a look on his face he never thought he'd see again.

Piper walked over to the Book of Shadows, which lay discarded and forgotten on the floor. She took a deep breath and touched the book she had not held for the longest time and opened its familiar musty pages. Flicking through the book, seeing the faces of all the evil she and her sisters had put an end to before turning their backs on magic.

Leo knelt beside her, "Piper?"

Piper looked at Leo, and then over his shoulder at their two boys and Pia. She shook her head, holding back her tears.

"This isn't right, what we did, all that happened, it's not right. It hasn't been right for a long time."

"What can we do?" Pia asked softly, putting a comforting hand on her aunt's shoulder.

"We need to change things, put things right." Piper said, "Only I can't do it, it's up to you three. You have the power of three now. Will you help me to set things right?"

The three teenagers exchanged uneasy glances, shrugging, not really knowing how to answer.

Dominic stormed through his cavernous realm, torchlight flaring alight as he passed, quickly, angrily, lost in his thought. His weasel cousin Chris had actually got the better hand with his telekinesis, the level of power was unexpected in a new witch, his own mother had told him stories of how their powers had grown from almost nothing. He hadn't expected that kind of power, not in a witch so new.

Wyatt's power was strong as well, he paused, tenderly examining his rib cage where his cousin had targeted his power. Wyatt had actually caused pain. The power should have had no effect, or rebounded, but to inflict actual damage…

A surge of feeling coursed its way through Dominic's body, maybe he just wasn't a match for the power of three. He had never actually encountered it; his confidence may be misplaced.

"Seer" Dominic growled, "SEER!"

The whites of her eyes appeared before him first, the rest of her form slowly emerging from the darkness.

"My liege," She bowed before him. "It is nice to see you in one piece."

"Did you know?" He demanded, "That my plan would fail? That they can inflict pain on me? Maybe even death?"

The Seer hesitated, aware that her lifetime's service would mean nothing in her defence. Dominic was capable of no mercy.

"You knew!" Dominic spat, a ball of fire forming in the palm of his hand.

"My liege, I swear to you, the vision was murky, uncertain, I told you myself, there were many variables at stake."

Dominic looked at the Seer, and then at the ball of flame in his hand, the flame dwindled and then disappeared.

Curiosity overtook the Seers caution, "My liege, if you don't mind me asking, how did you escape? I last saw you buried under debris in the attic."

Dominic regarded the Seer again, winced at the pain in his ribcage and realised he had been lucky to escape.

"I flamed out while they were tending to Leo." Dominic growled, he wasn't used to running away from a fight, his pride was wounded worse than his rib cage.

The Seer didn't push her good luck any further and bowed deeply, "My liege." She spoke softly, "Do you require anything else?"

Dominic dismissed her with a wave, and continued his walk through his realm, at a slower and more thoughtful pace. He needed a new plan.

Piper looked over at where Dominic was buried. There was still no sign of movement.

"We have to do something big. We have to change this and we have to work fast."

Piper looked at her three children, "You have a huge job to do. You are new but you are so powerful. Will you help me change all of this?" Piper pleaded.

"Anything," Wyatt said, holding his father.

Piper moved to the Book of Shadows.

"There's a spell in here we can alter; it might do the trick." Piper explained as she began scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Wait," Chris said, "We're going back in time?"

"We have to stop all this…" Piper motioned at Dominic, "If Phoebe and Cole had never fallen in love, she would have never chosen Evil."

"I'm not sure about this." Leo winced as he straightened up, "Sending them back when they are so new, its dangerous, who knows what else they could change. Piper, think of the consequences."

"I am thinking, Leo, I'm thinking about everything. If this happens, they could change everything, the power of three could still be united, and fighting together. We could still be a family." Piper looked at Leo, his confirmation was important to her.

He looked around at his children, and remembered all he had missed, all that had been taken from him when he had to leave his family, to continue the fight for the greater good alone. How lonely all those years had been. He realised this was a chance to take it all back, to be a part of his sons' childhood, their teenage years. To be there, rather than watching it all from a distance.

Leo looked Piper in the eye and nodded. Piper smiled and continued flipping through the Book of Shadows for the right spell.

"So you're sending us back in time to stop Phoebe and Cole meeting?" Pia clarified.

Piper bit her bottom lip and looked up at the young girl.

"Not from meeting," Piper shook her head, "Remember, and this is important, you three simply being in the past may have unforeseen consequences. Do not tell us, my sisters and I, our past selves who you are."

She looked around at her sons. "We won't believe you." She continued, " We'll think you are demons or warlocks and try to kill you."

"Why wouldn't you believe us?" Wyatt asked.

Piper took a deep breath, she looked her beloved sons in the eye. "The Warren women have always given birth to girls. When we first became witches we were sent to a future, an alternate future, and I met a daughter I never had. I always believed I would have a girl called Melinda, until Wyatt was born."

Piper scribbled her spell on to a piece of paper and gave it to Wyatt.

"Are you sure this will work?" Wyatt asked his mom, "It's a big spell, and we're all so new at this."

"It should work with the power of three behind it. When you get to the past, you may find that you don't have your powers, I've tried to write it so that you'll keep your powers, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. The power of three can only exist at one time with one set of siblings."

"So we might not even have our power?" Chris asked, backing away, "We're going to the past, going up against the Source and we won't even have powers?"

"Cole wasn't the Source when he first met Phoebe," Leo remembered, "He was a demon known as Belthazar."

"You may not have your powers," Piper added, "But you'll still be witches, you'll be able to cast spells."

"And you're white lighter abilities won't be effected either." Leo grimaced through his pain.

"What about him?" Pia asked pointing to the crystal cage with the pile of debris still covering a motionless Dominic.

Piper looked at the pile and her instincts told her that Dominic wasn't there anymore. Piper hadn't listened to that voice inside her for so long, she still didn't know whether she could trust it again.

"No-one will be here when he wakes up, he won't be able to move from the crystal cage and he won't be able to cause any damage. But if you succeed, all this will be different when you return. He won't be a problem."

Piper turned to Leo, "It's time for you to return to the other Elders. I suggest you warn them what is about to happen."

Leo nodded, clutching his wound. The now familiar blue and white lights circled Leo as his form disappeared from view.

"Time for me to go, too." Piper looked towards the circle of candles and paused.

Wyatt moved towards her first, pulling his mom into a big hug. He felt his brother to one side, joining in, and Pia's soft touch at his other side. The family held each other for a heartbeat, and then slowly let go.

Piper moved inside the circle of fire, her solid form becoming transparent. She blew a kiss to the teenagers and whispered Good Luck, before disappearing in yellow lights.

Chris watched as his mother disappeared from his life once more, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked down into Pia's eyes.

"It's ok," she said in a soft voice, "we'll see her again."

Chris nodded and looked around at Wyatt, still holding the spell in his hands.

"If I'm right about this," Wyatt began, "we may see her alive again soon. She wants us to change the past, to stop her sister and Cole having Dominic, to stop her sister choosing evil." Wyatt paused, checking to see if his brother and Pia realised the consequences.

"If Dominic never lived…" Wyatt continued.

"He couldn't kill our moms." Pia finished the thought for him.

Pia and Chris moved beside Wyatt and gazed down at the parting gift Piper had given them.

Wyatt looked from Pia to Chris, who were transfixed by the small piece of paper and its consequences.

"Are we going to do this?" Wyatt asked. Pia nodded and looked at Chris.

"I can't believe we're going back to the past. This is crazy!" Chris shook his head. He looked up at Wyatt and Pia, both nodding in agreement.

Chris took one corner of the paper Wyatt was holding, letting Pia squeeze between them. She took the boys' hands in her's.

Wyatt could feel Pia's hand shaking and glanced down at her. He caught her eye and he smiled, giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

Chris took a deep breath; he couldn't decide if it was him shaking or Pia. He briefly wondered if the room was still vibrating. He noticed Wyatt looking at him.

"Ready?" Wyatt asked. Chris clenched his jaw tight and nodded firmly. He looked down at the paper in his hand.

The three began together, as if they had been reading spells together all their life.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme

heed the hope within our mind

send us back to where we'll find

what we wish in place and time."


	7. First Meetings

It had crossed her mind that it was just her powers playing up, but she cast this doubt aside quickly. She was an old woman, not new to this life. She had never experienced anything like this before.

She walked through the darkness of the underworld, the torches flickering on the walls casting long shadows. She didn't want to have to tell the Source of this latest turn of events, but she had no choice.

She looked around at the dark stone walls and slowly faded, her eyes being the last thing to disappear, glowing insanely white.

The Seer reappeared in front of The Source, and immediately bowed as low as her fragile back would allow.

"My liege, I have news," she said gravely.

He looked up, disinterested and still angry about his defeat at the hands of the power of three.

"Spit it out Seer, you are wasting my valuable time."

"I haven't felt a gathering of this much power since the power of three was reborn in your cousins."

Dominic got to his feet and stood close to the Seer. "And what does this 'gathering of power' mean?"

"Well, my liege," The Seer began, "The Power of Three is casting a massive spell. The consequences of this spell are uncertain as it seems to be affecting my power of premonition."

Dominic was clearly losing his patience. "What exactly are you telling me Seer?"

"I can not see the future; it's almost as if there is no future sire."

"No future?" Dominic spat, "How could this be?"

The Seer paused, "Sire, this spell, they can not be allowed to cast it. That is all I can clearly see."

Dominic tried to gather his thoughts. The last time he had gone up against his cousins, he had lost. He had fled from the fight with his tail between his legs. His pride and his ribcage wounded. He pondered on the Seers comments.

"What does this spell do exactly?" Dominic asked the Seer.

"I do not know, Sire." The Seer paused as if waiting for death.

Dominic sighed, he clicked his fingers and a man appeared in front of him. The man looked around at his new surroundings clearly confused. His eyes finally settled on Dominic, and as they did, they widened and the man dropped to his knees.

"The Source!" He cried in a whisper, "How can I serve you?"

"I believe you are a shape shifter?" Dominic enquired. The man nodded.

"Yes sire."

"I have a job for you to do, three pesky witches are about to cast a spell and I want to find out what it is and what it does. Do you understand?"

The shape shifter nodded. Dominic told him where to go and the man disappeared from view.

Pia gazed in awe as a single yellow light danced in front of her eyes. It was quickly joined by another light, brighter, which began to encircle the three youths. More lights joined, some dancing, others spinning, flowing round the three. The lights were so bright Pia could see where the lights had been, like sparklers at a fireworks party. The lights glowed and spun, faster and faster until Pia became dizzy.

Soon they could see nothing but lights, white and yellow, becoming so bright it was difficult to keep their eyes open, so beautiful they couldn't help but gaze at it.

The movement of the lights slowed as they dimmed and vanished slowly. Wyatt looked around, it was the same attic, but everything had changed.

The Book of Shadows was noticeably absent from the room, but a stand stood prominently in the middle of the room, it was obviously where the book was generally placed. The room was furnished comfortably, with cushions and tables softening the hardwood floor.

Wyatt whistled quietly, "Looks like they used this room a lot."

"Shh" Pia hissed, leaning against the door, opening it a crack. They heard voices on the stairs.

"And what if they don't come back Prue?" A worried voice drifted up the stairs.

Pia looked back at the boys, "They sound so young!" She whispered.

"They sound close!" Chris replied, "What if they catch us up here?"

"Mum told us not to tell them who we are, they won't believe us." Wyatt reminded them.

The voices moved away, down the stairs. Pia opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt hissed. "You heard what we just said!"

"I want to see them." Pia said, as she looked wide eyed at her cousins. Chris looked at Wyatt and shrugged.

"I guess we can't stay in the attic all day, they're bound to return and find us."

Pia leaned out the doors, straining to her the women in the house, excited at the thought of meeting her Aunt Prue. Wyatt and Chris followed close behind.

A shrill noise made the three jump and freeze. Wyatt pointed to the phone in the hallway. Pia peeked over the banister and watched the two young women talk. The woman with the darker hair picked up the downstairs phone. Pia signalled for Wyatt to pick up the handset and listen in.

"Did you get my fax?" The man on the other end of the line asked. Chris strained to hear, listening in with Wyatt.

"Darryl its 3AM, where are you?" The dark haired woman asked.

Wyatt put his hand over the mouth piece, "Did she say Darryl?" he whispered to Chris. Chris nodded as they continued to listen to the conversation.

Chris was having a hard time hearing what Darryl was saying, he was too far away from the handset and there seemed to be a lot of background noise.

"I'm in a club down town, following the suspect." Darryl whispered huskily, "Did you get my fax?"

"I'm looking at it now." The dark haired woman held up a piece of paper so her sister could see.

Pia watched as the dark haired woman leafed through a large book. Pia recognised it as the book of shadows, a lot lighter and a lot less dusty than the one she had left behind.

"What's going on?" The younger woman asked.

"Darryl's tracking a murder suspect who he thinks is in league with a demon."

"Based on what?"

"Based on the fact that the killer carves a demonic symbol into his victims' forehead. An inverted triangle. That and the fact that he magically seems to be invading arrest."

The dark haired woman stopped at a page in the book of shadows.

"Stay where you are Darryl, we're on our way."

Wyatt carefully replaced the receiver and looked over at Chris.

Pia joined them. "The dark haired woman is definitely Prue." She said as Chris and Wyatt nodded in agreement, "which makes the other woman Aunt Phoebe."

The three exchanged uneasy glances.

"The question is, what do we do now?" Chris asked as they heard the manor door close and lock.

"First," Wyatt said, "we need to find out if we still have our powers."

Pia looked nervously up at Wyatt, "Even if we have our powers, we still don't really have enough control over them for them to be much use."

"We're going to have to learn fast then." Wyatt said, "We were obviously sent to this particular time for a reason and we need to find out why."

"Ok, let's go get the book and find out what demon they're chasing." Pia suggested, "Aunt Prue left the book open on the page they were looking at."

Pia led the boys downstairs, Wyatt cautiously watching the front door, waiting for the sisters to return and spring them at any minute.

Chris looked down at the open page. "Guardians?" He looked up at Pia, "But Mom said Cole was a demon, these guardians don't fit the bill."

Pia shrugged, "Well something important must happen- we're here for a reason remember."

"Ok," Wyatt frowned, "We're here for a reason, and the sisters have gone chasing demons. We know something important must happen, so how are we going to find out what now that they've gone."

"Oh! I've got an idea! I saw this spell while Aunt Piper was writing the spell to send us here. If Aunt Piper can change spells and have them still work, so can we!"

Pia reached to the book, which wasn't covered in quite so much dust and began to leaf through its parchment pages.

"Here we are!" She exclaimed in triumph.

"That spell calls a sister to us, not the other way around!" Chris pointed out.

"I'm sure we can make a few changes, it won't be as big as the spell which sent us here in any case." Wyatt said, putting a congratulatory hand on Pia's shoulder.

"But this spell needs ingredients." Chris said looking over Pia's shoulder. Pia looked up Wyatt who shrugged.

"No problem," Pia said, "we happen to be in spell central Chris. We are in the house of the three most active witches in history. We'll find what we need."

"What do we need?" Wyatt asked, as Pia looked down at the spell again.

"Actually," she said, "all we need is our blood."

"Blood?" Chris asked, horrified. "No thanks; let's just wait until they come back."

"By which time it may be too late. Look Chris, don't be such a wuss. One prick of a needle and that's all."

Wyatt gave his brother a slap on the back as Chris scowled up at him.

Chris went back up to the attic to find a mixing pot and a couple of candles as Pia altered the spell. She looked at it and passed it to Wyatt.

"I don't know if it'll work," Wyatt admitted, "But it's worth a shot."

"Ok," Chris put down the mixing pot and lit the candles, "let's get this spell cast already."

The three cousins knelt down, forming a circle by the pot. Wyatt quickly jabbed Chris's finger with a needle.

"Ow!" Chris winced, pulling his finger to his mouth.

"Don't suck it!" Pia said quickly, pulling Chris's finger away from his mouth and holding it over the pot. "Blood goes in here!"

Chris took the needle from Wyatt and jabbed his brothers finger. Wyatt winced as the crimson liquid pooled on his skin. He held his finger over the pot.

"My turn," Pia said, holding out her finger waiting for the jab. The jab was quick and sharp. Pia sucked in a short breath as she watched a drop of blood fall from her finger, mixing with her cousins.

"Blood to Blood we summon thee

Blood to Blood we come to thee"

Wyatt opened his eyes, finding himself on his feet in an alleyway. The music pumping from the nearest building brought him to his senses. His eyes strained against the darkness, as his vision cleared he saw Chris and Pia rubbing their eyes and looking around.

"I don't see either of the sisters, maybe the spell failed." Chris worried.

"I don't think so." Wyatt said, "I think this is where Darryl was."

"Let's find out." Pia suggested as she moved off, walking up the alleyway towards the building. At the front of the building they saw a crowd of people spilling out the front.

"We're never going to find anyone in there!" Wyatt complained.

"We won't have to." Pia said as she directed her glance towards another alleyway around the side.

The brothers followed Pia's glance where they saw an arm on the floor. They walked cautiously towards the corner and peered round. They saw the sisters kneeling over another unconscious body, which they recognised as Darryl. A much younger Darryl than the man they knew in their future, but there was no mistaking him.

The three looked at the body which had drawn their attention. They noticed the rune carved into his forehead as it began to glow. Wyatt pulled Chris and Pia further into the shadows, out of sight.

"We have to warn them!" Pia whispered urgently as they watched a transparent being rise from the rune.

"We have to keep out of sight and let the sisters do what they do." Wyatt whispered back, "We can't change anything."

The three hid in the shadows as they watched Phoebe and Prue fight the guardian, they watched Prue use her telekinesis to throw spears at the guardian. Nothing, it seemed, would work.

"Aim for the rune!" They heard Phoebe yell, as Prue made another spear fly through the air toward the guardian. She scored a direct hit in the middle of the rune, The guardian glowed bright blue and disappeared.

Chris whistled silently, "These girls are good!" he whispered. Wyatt and Pia nodded as the sisters returned to Darryl, who was slowly gaining consciousness.

They watched from the shadows as Darryl slowly got to his feet, aided by the sisters, and walked over to the unconscious body still on the floor. He nudged him with his boot and pulled out his phone and turned to the sisters.

"I'm going to have to call this in." Darryl told them.

"We have to move." Wyatt whispered urgently.

"What?" Chris asked, keeping his voice hushed, "If we move, they will notice us."

"In a couple of minutes, there will be police and paramedics with their flashing lights. The police will identify us as witnesses if we stay- the flashing lights will chase away the shadows. We have to get out now."

Pia slowly crouched down and crawled back around the corner, out of sight of the sisters. The boys followed.

"If we mingle with the crowds round the front, we can pretend we're ravers. When the police arrive there will be a load of onlookers trying to find out what went on. It'll be a perfect opportunity to watch openly and not be noticed." Pia suggested.

Wyatt and Chris nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Within minutes, the scene was awash with police officers and paramedics, as Wyatt had predicted.

They watched as the officers roped off the alleyway and carted off the suspect Darryl had been following. The sisters stayed while Darryl was attended to by a paramedic. The sisters hadn't had time to come up with a good excuse as to why they were around, but everyone congratulated them on saving Darryl.

Prue, Darryl and Phoebe were keeping their voices down, and with all the surrounding excitement it was difficult to hear the exchange. Pia, Wyatt and Chris edged closer, concentrating on the conversation.

The sisters looked eager to get away, but Darryl stopped them.

"You have to give witness statements." He told them solemnly.

"Uh, Darryl," Prue started, trying to ask him how on earth they were meant to give statements when they used magic.

"Prue, you're witnesses to a crime. In this case, the only witnesses." He paused and turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe, listen to me," he pleaded, "without your testimony Emile walks."

Phoebe turned to Prue, as they watched Emile smiling as he was handcuffed and taken away.

"What are we supposed to do?" She asked.

"You'd better decide fast," Darryl said looking through the crowds towards an approaching man, "here comes the ADA."

A man in a dark trench coat approached the sisters and Darryl, as he introduced himself, Pia gasped.

"Ladies. My name is Cole Turner and I'm the Assistant District Attorney assigned to this case. I was wondering if either of you saw what happened here." The man said.

Already, it seemed his charm had worked on Phoebe as she raised her hand, "I did."


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean 'No future'?" Dominic sneered. His anger flowing freely through him. Of all the powerful demons and even Sources that had preceded him, he had been the one to finally put an end to the Charmed Ones.

He hadn't expected to find cousins, who, though new to their powers, had somehow managed to escape and thwart him.

It had been beginners luck, he told himself, and beginners luck didn't last.

"I believe your cousins are tampering with the time line." The Seer carefully told him.

"What!" Dominic yelled, a fireball exploded into the stone wall behind the Seer as she flinched, aware that the anger Dominic was feeling was making him lose control of his powers.

The Seer bowed low and held her position until Dominic had calmed and the rain of fireballs decimating Dominics' throne room had ceased.

"My liege," The Seer began cautiously, "I have given much thought to this situation and I think I have a solution." Dominic glanced up at the old woman, surprised. So she was useful, occasionally.

"I propose that you go back, find where in time your cousins are and stop them. You are still here, so it seems that they have so far been unable to accomplish what they set out to do. If you wait much longer, you might be unable to stop them."

"Go back?" Dominic paused, his mind whirring, "But the dangers! One little thing changes and it can cause irreparable damage to the future, to now."

The Seer nodded, "Yes my liege, but I fear the consequences if you don't go will be much worse."

"Well of all the things we've seen, I think that was the weirdest." Pia concluded as they left the courtroom.

"Yeah, evil fighting evil in a courtroom." Wyatt remarked. "Well we were always warned that all lawyers were evil, now we know for sure."

They had snuck into the back of the courtroom to watch Cole fight for the incarceration of the murderer possessed by a demon that they had watched Prue and Phoebe fight off.

The lack of murder weapon had meant that the murderer had been let off, despite the rather vague eyewitnesses reports from Prue and Phoebe.

Pias heart had jumped when the judge had asked the sisters what had happened. What exactly were they supposed to say without revealing their secret and the existence of magic?

Unable to tell the judge what had really happened, the sisters were guilt ridden when the judge had let the murderer go.

But one thing they had all agreed on, Coles performance had been outstanding. Pia could fully appreciate how Aunt Phoebe had fallen for him, not only was he jaw-droppingly handsome, but he seemed to be committed to fighting the bad guys.

"We really need to decide a plan of action," Wyatt suggested, "We need to figure out what we can do to change the future without changing too much."

"I don't see what we can do." Pia shrugged, "We cant approach them without them thinking you're warlocks, and my mom isn't even a charmed one yet."

"We're going to have to keep following them until we figure it out." Chris suggested, "Maybe we can find some evidence of Cole being evil to show Aunt Phoebe." Chris looked from Wyatt to Pia and shrugged, "We have to be extra careful, anything we do could alter the course of the future more drastically than we intend."

"So, for now, we follow" Wyatt agreed as they headed towards the manor.

Dominic flamed into the Sources throne room and looked around at the gloomy stone quarters. He briefly wondered if the spell had worked, his surroundings had changed little over time.

Two bright white eyes appeared before him, followed by a small dark woman dressed in red robes.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in the Sources throne room?"

Dominic let her know his identity, his eyes flashing black and filling with flames.

The Seer gasped and fell to her knees.

"Forgive me sire, I did not know."

"Get up." Dominic ordered, "I come from the future to see your Source."

"What do you want?" A rasping voice reverberated around the room, echoing through the stone chambers.

Dominic turned to face the demon, clothed in deep black robes, the aroma of sulphur seemed to wash from him. The demons face was badly scarred over one side and he bore tribal markings.

Dominic dipped his head in a gesture of respect which he wasn't used to making. "I thought it pertinent to alert you to my presence in your time." Dominic told him, "I've come to prevent the next generation of Charmed Ones from altering the course of the future."

"The next generation of Charmed Ones?" The Source growled, "Here? In my time?"

"Not for long." Dominic vowed.

"I hope you don't expect to use my demons," The Source scowled, "I have already lost so many to the Charmed Ones, we're working on an alternate solution to the Charmed problem."

"Use demons and have someone else get the credit for their deaths? This visit was a mere courtesy, to warn you of their presence, and of mine."

Dominic took one last look around and flamed out in search of his cousins.

As the cousins turned the corner on to Prescott street, they heard the manor door slam and Piper came tearing down the stairs, obviously upset.

She slammed the car door and drove away.

"Mom!" Wyatt whispered as she drove past.

Chris watched the car drive out of sight. "So what now?"

"We're going to have to split up." Pia said, "I'll stay with Prue, Chris you go after your mom and Wyatt, as you have the most control over your powers, you follow Aunt Phoebe."

Chris looked down the road in the direction Pipers car had gone. "How am I supposed to follow mom? I don't even know where she's gone!" Chris said.

"I bet she's gone to P3," Wyatt said, "You're going to have to try and orb."

Chris looked at Wyatt. "And how exactly am I going to do that Mr Witch?"

Pia put her arm on Chris' shoulder. "Close your eyes." She said gently, "and concentrate. Feel the need to be with your mom rise within you." White lights surrounded Chris as Pia took away her hand, "That's good Chris, keep going. Concentrate."

Chris screwed his eyes up tight as more white lights surrounded him.

Pias voice faded from his hearing, replaced by the hum as the orbs increased their speed circling him. Just for a second, he was no longer aware of the ground beneath his feet. When his feet touched the ground he slowly opened his eyes.

Pia and Wyatt were no longer next to him, instead he stood at the side entrance of P3. He'd done it.

Pia and Wyatt looked around making sure no-one had seen Chris' disappearance.

"It worked!" Pia said.

"How did you know what to say?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know, it just came to me." Pia shrugged.

"Well done." Wyatt gave his cousin a quick hug.

Their attention was drawn once more to the manor as Phoebe appeared with a bag on her shoulder.

"Looks like she's going to college." Wyatt said, "I should be able to blend in."

Pia doubted that, Wyatt wasn't the blending in type. His stature put him at least a head taller than most, and his blonde hair and dark eyes usually attracted a crowd of girls.

Pia didn't say anything, just wished her cousin good luck as he followed their Aunt.

Pia slowly walked towards the manor, as she crept up the stone stairs towards the front door, she snuck into the garden, and tried to peer in through the window, but the net curtain obstructed any view.

The manor door opened as Prue appeared. The young woman didn't pause to look around, she had left the manor door unlocked.

Pia wondered if she should follow the plan or if she should stay here, having the opportunity for a quick flick through the book of shadows.

Pia watched Prue until she was out of sight and slowly put her hand on the manor door. As she did so, her breath was pulled from her lungs, her head pounded as image after image flashed through her mind.

She pulled away from the door as the last image stuck with her.

Dominic attacking Prue.

Dominic was here, in this time. She had to warn the others.

Chris watched Piper through the window, she was reading the books in the club looking totally bewildered.

A small white light next to him caught his eye, and he watched as Pia orbed in beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked, "Aren't you meant to be following Prue."

"Theres a problem," Pia explained, "Dominic."

"What about him?"

"I had a premonition of Dominic attacking Prue."

"But that means he's here. Now." Chris said, worried.

Pia hushed Dominic as Prue came round the corner and headed into the club.

The pair watched as Prue showed Piper a newspaper which seemed to make Piper even more confused.

Chris took Pia's hand, "This will wait. We need to warn Wyatt."

Hand in hand, the cousins closed their eyes and concentrated, focusing all their energy on finding Wyatt.

The shiver that ran through their bodies, making them feel slightly disorientated, was becoming familiar.

As the noise of congregating college students filled their ears. They opened their eyes in time to see the last orb disappearing.

"You guys are going to give me a heart attack doing that!" Wyatt said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Pia looked around, glad that they were hidden from public view. "Dominic's here." Pia told him. Wyatt looked from Pia to Chris.

"You saw him?"

"Pia had a premonition of Dominic attacking Prue." Chris explained.

"They're coming out." Wyatt said, hushing his brother as the college door opened and a handful of students emerged. Alongside the students was Aunt Phoebe, the books in her arms were held tight to her chest.

"Look" Pia pointed.

Cole was following Phoebe.

"Should we warn her?" Chris asked.

"No, just wait." Wyatt said, still watching.

Cole reached out for Phoebe, at his touch Phoebe jumped out of her skin and tried to spin kick her assailant. Cole caught the leg flying towards him and held it, as they began to chat.

"He's still working on gaining her trust." Wyatt surmised, "Aunt Phoebes first instinct was to fight. Subconsciously at least, she thinks he's a threat."

"He surprised her." Chris said sceptically, "She didn't even know it was him."

"She's at college, it's broad daylight and her mind is still on the lecture she was attending, this is the last place she'd expect a demon attack. Besides, since when do demons alert their victims by tapping them on their shoulder?" Wyatt pointed out, "Especially considering Aunt Phoebes power, her instinct to fight just shows that she doesn't trust him yet. This is good news."

"You mean she'd believe us if we told her Cole is evil?" Pia asked.

"No, firstly she's a Halliwell and stubbornness is in the genes. If we told her not to see him again, she'd do the opposite." Chris said. "No, she wouldn't listen to us, but she might listen to her sisters."

"Which brings us back to Prue." Pia said.

They turned back to Phoebe, who had retrieved her leg but was looking at Cole strangely.

"I reckon she's just had a premonition." Pia said, "If that's the case then she's going to rally her sisters around. We need to get to the book while we still have the chance."

Wyatt, Chris and Pia linked hands, closed their eyes and concentrated on the Book of Shadows. The orbs came almost immediately and Pia realised they were getting better at orbing.

They opened their eyes when the sound of the college students disappeared and the smell of rosewood attacked their senses.

They were back in the attic.

Pia raced to the book and began flipping. "I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"Something to stop Dominic hurting Prue. We might not be able to destroy him, but surely there's something in there to slow him down a bit." Chris suggested.

"This one looks possible." Pia said, pointing to the page she had arrived at.

"Lets just hope it's strong enough for you to say alone." Wyatt murmured.

"What do you mean? You're not going to help me?"

"We can't can we?" Wyatt said, "Prue sees me and Chris and thinks we're warlocks or demons. You could pass yourself off as Melinda."

"Melinda?" Pia questioned, "the daughter Piper saw in her future? Do you think she'd believe that?"

"Sure." Chris said, grasping Wyatts idea, "If you're fighting off Dominic, and you can show her some orbs."

Pia looked down at the spell. "Are we sure this will fend off Dominic?"

"Only one way to find out, grasshopper."

The manor door slammed, "Phoebe?" Prues voice called up the stairs, "I got your call…who the…?"

A smash from downstairs alarmed Pia, "He's here!"

"Good luck!" Chris hugged her. Chris and Wyatt orbed out, leaving her alone. Pia committed the spell to memory and ran down the stairs.

Pia ran down the stairs repeating the spell in her head.

She saw her Aunt Prue flying through the air, crashing in to the tall grandfather clock.

Dominic appeared, smirking. "I wasn't after you, but now that you're here." He said to the broken body.

Pia began the rhyme loud and clear staring at Dominic.

"Hell threw you from its inner core

But Earth won't hold you anymore

Since Heaven cannot be your place

Your flesh and blood I now erase."

"You think you can kill me by yourself?" Dominic glared at Pia as she repeated the spell.

"Keep going," A female voice urged on. Prue got to her feet and dusted herself down.

With a quick jerk of her hand, she flung Dominic across the room.

"Hell threw you from its inner core

But Earth won't hold you anymore

Since Heaven cannot be your place

Your flesh and blood I now erase."

Dominic smirked as the spell, once again had no effect. "You're just not that powerful!" He formed a fireball in his hand and threw it towards his cousin.

"No!" Prue screamed, she flung her arm around, the unseen force sending the fireball back to Dominic.

He screamed as the fireball made impact, burning a hole through his dark clothing. "Bitch you'll pay for that!"

Prue raced towards the stairs and grabbed Pias' hand. "We'll try the spell together." Prue nodded as Pia began the chant again.

"Hell threw you from its inner core

But Earth won't hold you anymore

Since Heaven cannot be your place

Your flesh and blood we now erase"

The pair chanted the spell as one, their words blending and flowing together. Pia felt the difference Prue had made as the air grew thick around them. The power pricked across the skin, and surged outwards to where Dominic had formed another fireball.

A shudder ran over Dominic and he looked down at himself, surprise widened his eyes. He looked back up at Pia. "You haven't seen the last of me."

Flames erupted around Dominic as he disappeared.

Pia breathed a sigh of relief and smiled softly at her Aunt Prue. The difficult bit was just beginning.

"Who are you?" Prue asked.


End file.
